Down In New York City!
by Logano17
Summary: Alex Hamilton moves to NYC and attends Columbia College. He finds that there is so much in store for him including friends, enemies, and some lovers, too! He has to try not to crack under the stress. With his friends by his side, can he keep pushing through?
1. chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am GravityUniverse (you can call me Gravity or GU or just whatever). This is my first fanfiction on this site/app so I hope you all enjoy it. At the end I will paste a section answering all your reviews. Obviously this chapter won't have that section, but hopefully the next will have lots. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Hurricanes of Life

Alex looked down at his old, crappy iPhone 4s. _4:00 PM._ Dammit, he was late. He ran to the bust stop and kept onto a bus just as the doors closed. He paid his fare and sat down in a seat towards the back. His suitcase and laptop back took up the seat next to him. Alex quickly pulled out his laptop and opened it. As he turned it on, he saw the picture of him, his mother, brother, and cousin all looking happy on the beach in Nevis. It had always been like that... before the hurricane wrecked his life.

Nevis had been hit hard by a terrible hurricane. It had killed his mother and brother, as well as the majority of the population of Charlestown. "You should write about this... give yourself a new life.", was the last thing his cousin had said to him right after the hurricane. One day later, Alex found his cousin hanging in the bathroom of the refugee shelter in Key West, Florida that they had been moved to. Alex had decided to take this advice.

Apparently, everyone thought Alex's work was amazing and somehow, the president of Columbia College in New York, New York thought so too. They offered Alex a full scholarship to major in writing. He had taken the deal and also decided to minor in art. He wasn't too good at art, but he was able to make do and thought this would better his skills.

He was still 17 at the time and legally was in the foster care system. His foster parents, George Martha Washington had taken this as an opportunity to explore the world, and had moved with Alex to New York City over the summer. Alex thought it was good, even though he wouldn't be staying with them, to have someone close by that he trusted.

But there was something special about today. It was his 18th birthday. He quickly typed in his computer passcode ( _1776_ ) and opened his email. There wa some from Columbia University reminding him school started next week and that dorm registry closed today. WAIT! Today?! " _I thought it was tomorrow_.", Alex thought to himself.

He jumped off at the next bus stop which was thankfully near the dorms. He ran to the main building whilst being guided by the slow and glitch GoogleMaps on his phone. Once he arrived, he ran in and filled out everything he needed to. Apparently, there was only one spot left in a dorm shared by 3 other people. "Hat were there names? It said it on the paper.", Alex mumbled to himself as he walked to the nearby Starbucks. "Marquis, Hercules, John. At least one of them has sensible parents.", said Alex laughing as he walked in to the modern looking coffee shop.

As he ordered the Unicorn Frappucino ( _Did he seriously just order that? His curiosity for the drink had gotten the better of him)_ , he couldn't help but notice a cute guy sitting in the corner. He had long hair pulled into a fluffy ponytail, and freckles that scattered his face. He was watching a video on his laptop that made him smile. His smile was contagious too, as Alex found he was smiling too.

"Here you go, sir. One Unicorn Frappucino.", said the Barista.

"Oh, thank you uhm... Adrienne.", Alex said sheepishly as he read her name tag.

"My pleasure. So are you new around here? I haven't seen you before?", Adrienne asked causing Alexander to blush a bit. He was extremely shy.

"Yeah actually, I'm from Nev- Key West, Florida.", he stuttered.

"Wow, Key West, I heard it's beautiful. Oh wait! Are you that prodigy scholarship kid?", she asked a little loudly causing the boy in the corner to look up from his video. Alex saw him or if the corner of his eye and started to blush even more.

"Yep, that's me, Alexander Hamilton. Do you go here too?"

"Yes I do. Adrienne Noailles, by the way. It's nice to finally meet you. I read a lot about you. My boyfriend, Marquis de Lafayette, said you were signed up to be in his dorm."

"Did someone say Lafayette?", asked the boy from the corner who had apparently walked up for the counter. This had made Alex jump a bit.

"Oh John, you're gonna give Alex a heart attack.", Adrienne scolded.

"I'm sorry", said John, "I'm John Laurens, and if I'm not mistaken, by what I heard form the conversation, you are Alex Hamilton? I think we share a dorm. Adrienne's boyfriend, Lafayette, and his best friend, Hercules Mulligan, live there too, so you won't be bored. Ever."

"Good to know.", said Alex. They were both blushing and smiling like two madly in-love fools. Adrienne could feel the romantic tension. She felt bad for shipping her boyfriend's roommates together, but with both Lafayette and Mulligan being bi and John being gay, she was used to LGBTQ. She just hoped that Alex wasn't a homophobe, because Lafayette Mulligan acted really gay for each other (Adrienne knew they were just kidding around, Lafayette would never betray her) and John was openly gay as well.

"Well, you two better go get Alex settled. School starts next week.", said Adrienne noticing she had some customers walking in the door.

"Right," said John, "follow me Alex. It's ok if I call you Alex right?"

"Of course. I perfer Alex actually. It just roles off the tongue better than Alexander."

"Alright, well, I like Laurens better, so call me that if you don't mind.", he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course, my dear Laurens.", Alex said while attempting a fancy bow. They both just laughed and laughed. It seems the world was starting to take it easy on him. At least... for now.

 **Wow... howdy! That was a lot longer than expected. I'll probably post the second chapter tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. Soccer tournament is going on right now and review for finals starts next week so there might not be a consistent posting schedule. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review and follow... it really helps motivate me! Thanks ~GU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So apparently, "and" symbols do not show up on the app or website. In the last chapter, I had some spots where I had to worry about that such as: "George AND Martha Washington". Sorry if it confused anyone. Anyways, welcome to the second chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Secrets Slipped

John sat next to Alex on the couch a few days later. All had seemed to be going well. His roommates were awesome (although he was skeptical about Mulligan's criminal record back in Ireland), he'd met Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy Schuyler as well as Maria Lewis **(a/n: 'Lewis' was Maria Reynolds' maiden name. In this universe, James Reynolds is her jealous ex-boyfriend. She WILL NOT end up being romantically involved with Alex.)** , who had all become great friends of Alex, and he'd started school on a great note. All seemed to be going well...

That day, Laf and Herc had gone to the grocery store (which God knows how that will take) leaving Alex and John alone in the dorm. They were watching a nature documentary on turtles when a banner came across the bottom of the screen and a siren noise came out of the TV. " _The National Weather Service has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for the New York Ciry area. This warning will be in affect until 12:00 Midnight. Please stay indoors and move to inner rooms."_ John brushed it off and kept watching the documentary but Alex was frozen in his seat as the sound of approaching thunder could be heard.

"Alex, are you all right?", asked John gaining no response. He tried again, but still, Alex was frozen like a statue. "Hello? It's Laurens, you're favorite roommate. Alexander?" Nothing.

Before John could do anything else, a loud crack of thunder and lighting sounded outside the dorm. The rain came pelting down like bullets. And before he knew what was going on, Alex was violently screaming and grabbing at his hair.

"Alex?! What's wrong?! What's going on? Hello!" Alex stopped screaming and started violently sobbing. John didn't know what to do, so he pulled Alex into his lap and rapped his arms around the crying boy. "It's ok Alex, I'm here. I'll always be right here. No matter what's going on, I'm here. Just focus on my voice. You're ok. Nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you."

Alex had stopped sobbing now. He turned to John, his eyes red and his cheeks stained with tears. John was worried. Then all of a sudden, Alex spoke up. "I'm not from Key West. I'm from Charlestown, Nevis.", he said while still crying. John automatically knew what was wrong now. It had been all over the news. Charlestown, Nevis was destroyed in a horrible hurricane. There hadn't been many survivors.

"My mom and brother were killed in the hurricane. My cousin killed himself a week later because he couldn't handle the mental images of all the dead bodies floating in the water. I would've followed suit if it hadn't been for the scholarship."

"Wait, what?", said John, his gentle voice now turned serious and stern.

"I said I might've followed suit if it weren't for-"

"ALEX! What the actual hell?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you honestly saying you thought about killing yourself?"

Alex's demeanor changed too. He looked like a mix of sad, angry, and depressed, "What the hell do you know, Laurens? I watched my mother and brother as well as over half my town be swept away. Only to find bodies floating in the water once the storms passed. Those images haunt me every day and I can't take it sometimes. There is a voice inside me saying I would be better off if I had ended up like them." While he said this, John saw Alex playing with his right sleeve. Before Alex knew what he was doing, John reached over and grabbed his sleeve and yanked it up.

What John saw made him almost puke. Tons of marks as new as a few days ago lined his arm. "Oh my god Alex."

"Listen...", started Alex.

"No you listen to me, Alexander. You think suicide is a good way out? Well look, it's not. I've been where you are and it's not a good place to be. But you sure as hell better not expect me to be all cliché and say 'you have so much to live for' blah blah. Cause maybe you don't. Maybe you feel worthless like I did. Well listen, I don't care who hates you or if you hate yourself, there are people that love you. Me, Laf, Herc, Eli, Peg, Angie, Maria, Adrienne... we all love you. So don't you dare tell me the 'no one loves me quip'. Cause I do. I love you. I mean... we love you. But anyways, you can't use that excuse. You are awesome, and if someone can't see that, they can fuck off."

"You said 'I'."

"What was that, Alex?"

"You said 'I love you' then changed it to we. Laurens, what do you mean?" John was blushing now. He took a deep breath and then said it.

"Alex... I'm gay. And um, god I really hope you aren't a homophobe, because I like you." John didn't realize he had started crying too. Seeing someone (even if he didn't have a crush on them) struggling with suicidal thoughts was really emotional for him because he had been there a while ago.

"Wow. Laurens... that's really great! Cause I kinda like you too. I'm bi." Had Alex really just said all that? He felt bad for trying to seem like the bigger person in the conversation. After all, he had to admit... he thought John was right. Lots of people on campus already hated him (Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr, James Madison, Samuel Seabury, George Frederick, George Eacker, James Reynolds... just to name a few), but there were people that loved him. His roommates, the Schuylers, Maria, Adrienne... they were all truly there for him. They all truly loved him. Alex hadn't felt this way since his family died. He hadn't even felt this way about the Washingtons (they were a wonderful foster family, but he wasn't with them for long, so he didn't have as much time as he'd wanted to to start a true family-relationship with them). He didn't know how easy it would be for him to stop feeling depressed and suicidal, but he was on the right track.

John and Alex were both blushing now. They both truly liked each other. And they both could relate to the other's feelings.

Neither of them realized it, but they had sat back down on the couch. They were really close to each other. The storm was still raging, the TV was still blaring... but they didn't care. They looked deep into each each other's eyes. Without saying a word, they both slowly leaned in towards each other. " _Shit, shit, shit. Am I about to kiss him? I want to kiss him, but should I? What if he backs out?_ ", is what was rushing through both their heads.

Then in one foul swoop, they kissed. It wasn't much. It seemed forced, but they both knew it wasn't.

They pulled apart and Alex looked up at John, who was slightly taller. "Shit, Laurens, I'm sorry... I didn't mean too-"

"Shhhh. It's ok.", hummed John, "and I think you've earned the right to call me John... babe."

Alex and John both burst into laughter. They were really doing this. They were both going to make sure it would work. They would make sure not to mess it up.

After they stopped laughing crazily, Alex laid his head on John's chest and they went back to watching TV.

They remained like this until Laf and Herc burst through the door soaking wet and screaming at each other (from what John had told Alex, they argued a lot, but they were still the best of friends). They stopped as soon as they noticed Alex and John on the couch. Apparently they had both dozed off and woke up when Lafayette said, "Are we interrupting something, lovebirds?"

When Lafayette got two middle fingers shown at him, all four people in the room started laughing.

"You guys are too much.", said Hercules in between his loud laughs.

Alex, though, thought this was perfect. He'd finally found a true home, true friends- no... family, and he'd found a true boyfriend who would love him. Alex never wanted this day o end.

 **Ok, that's it for this chapter. So I want to say... if you struggle with depression, self-harm, or suicidal thoughts, please seek out a friend, family member, or therapist for help. It is not something to be taken lightly, hence the reason I didn't make it a cliché and actually had John go against the normal cliché. There will probably some ode to this in later chapters. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed, if you're even reading (I don't think there's been many views yet). There will be some Lams fluff/angst (flangst?) in the next chapter. There will also be odes to Adriette, Mulliza, Pegaria in the next chapters. I will paste the sexualities and statuses of all the characters below just so there will be no confusion in the next chapters.**

 **Alex: Bi-sexual (dating John)**

 **John: Gay (dating Alex)**

 **Lafayette: Bi-sexual (dating Adrienne)**

 **Hercules: Bi-sexual (dating Eliza)**

 **Eliza: Straight (dating Hercules)**

 **Peggy: Gay (dating Maria)**

 **Angelica: A-sexual (single but NOT wanting to mingle)**

 **Maria: Gay (dating Peggy)**

 **Adrienne: Straight (dating Lafayette)**

 **Hope that makes it easier on everyone. Let's just go with the fact that everyone is already out. I'd rather not have to have multiple chapters with people coming out. But I will have a lot of chapters coming out soon (haha get it?) Anyways, enjoy the rest of the book! Please follow review! Thanks ~GU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, 2 Chapters in this short amount of time. I must be the Alexander Hamilton of our generation. Anyways, like I did, therebwill eh Lams flangst in this chapter so buckleyour seatbelts! (Also, thank you for all the follows. I've gotten almost 10 in a day. That's exciting!) Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Say No to This?

Alex and Maria were racing in Mario Kart 8 on Lafayette's WiiU. Leaving their two lovers to talk amongst themselves. John was braiding Peggy's hair.

"It's her ex-boyfriend, John. Ever since she broke up with him because she came out as gay and started dating me, James Reynolds has been stalking both of us. He stalks our Facebooks, Instagrams, etc.", Peggy's said sounding worried.

"Block his ass.", responded John.

"I've tried, and so has Maria. But he knows how to get around that stuff. He hacks computers for a living. Sometimes I worry if he has Maria's devices bugged.", said Peggy getting slowly more angered due to the thought of James Reynolds.

"Then get me his location. I'll get Hercules to go beat him up.", responded John proudly. He felt like protecting Peggy (one of his closest friends) was necessary in life. They were both gay and both look similar. They were obviously compelled to be friends.

John was just joking when he said that, but when Peggy grabbed a notepad and wrote down James' address, he knew she was serious.

"Peggy, I was kidding. But I mean, Herc probably will do that for you guys but..."

"I know you were kidding. But I wish I could teach Maria how to say no to him."

"What do you mean 'say no to him', Peggy?"

"He's constantly asking her out again, knowing very well she's gay. He doesn't know we're dating, he just thinks we're best friends. So to protect me and herself, sometimes she says yes to him and they start 'dating' again. Sometimes, Maria comes home with new bruises. He's really abusive."

"Wow, Peggy, I'm really sorry you guys go through that."

"MARGARITA SCHUYLER!", screamed Maria, "I've been yelling at you from this kitchen for 5 minutes." Peggy and John hadn't realized that Alex and Maria had gone in the kitchen to cook dinner. Laf usually cooked, but he and Herc were in double dates with Eliza and Adrienne. They would've asked Angelica to come cook for them, but she was at some Equality Protest. So that left Alex and Maria to do it because neither Peggy nor John knew how to cook one bit. "We need you two to come choose vegetables for the spaghetti!", Alex added to Maria's statement.

"Coming love!", John and Peggy answered simultaneously. But John now knew a secret that he had to decide what to do with.

As Peggy, Maria, and Alex stared working, John snuck back into the leaving room of the dorm he shared with Alex, Laf, Herc. He grabbed the notepad that Peggy had jokingly written James Reynolds' address down on. John didn't want to do anything rash, but he was going too. He couldn't let his friends go through that.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After dinner, Peggy and Maria went home leaving John and Alex alone. They had been sitting on the couch watching another turtle documentary (what was it with John and turtles?). Alex looked up at John.

"Jacky? Can I ask you something?", asked Alex.

"Yes, Lexi?", responded John.

"Ok. First, don't call me Lexi, it makes me sound like a girl. You're supposed to be gay, and people will think you're straight.", started Alex while chuckling a bit. Then he got serious. "What's wrong, John?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem... off? Ever since you and Peggy came in the kitchen, you've been acting weird. What happened?"

"Nothing to trouble your beautiful mind with."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Alex, I'm fine. Thank you for caring about me enough to ask, though."

"Alright good. Now I'm tired. You can keep watching your turtle documentary... I'm going to sleep." Alex grabbed the blanket and a pillow and trudged towards his room. He stopped and said, "But if you want to take advantage of me, I might be able to make an exception to my previous 'tired' statement."

"I think I'll stick with the turtles.", John said jokingly. The response he got was a pillow chucked at his face.

"Fuck you, Laurens!"

"You wish, Hamilton!", said John as he thre the pillow back, hitting Alex square in the chest. Alex ran at him with the pillow and pounced on top of a screaming John, hitting him repeatedly with the pillow.

"Ok! Ok! I yield!", screamed John. Alex smiled and sat the pillow down. He had just realized he was sitting on John in a very inappropriate looking position. They were both blushing hardcore.

Then in one quick motion, they were cuddling and aggressively making out.

"Maybe I'll take you up on your offer.", said John while picking up Alex in between kisses.

"How could I say no to that?", said Alex very provocatively.

Then John stopped. He sat Alex back on the couch. He ran into his room, grabbed his coat, boats, and a small pistol from his desk drawer.

Without saying a word to Alex, he ran out of the dorm. Alex grabbed his phone and quickly texted John.

 _Chat Between "HammyHamster" and "Turtleboi" (11:34 PM)._

 **HammyHamster:** Did I do something wrong? Why did you run out?

 **Turtleboi:** No babe, you're fine. What you said just reminded me of a dire situation happening with Peggy that I need to help her with ASAP.

 **HammyHamster:** Oh, well in that case... go help her. Make me proud, don't do anything stupid.

 **Turtleboi:** Lol you make it sound like I'm going on a death mission. But thanks anyway. And... I love you, Alex.

 **HammyHamster:** I love you too, John. Night babe!

John knows that it very well could be the last time he talked to Alex. He was going on a death mission. At least, it could easily turn out that way.

He hoped dearly that it wouldn't.

 **Yo bois! I want to say thanks for the stalwart flow of follows recently! It means a lot! I love writing so the next chapter will probably be out tomorrow. I don't have a schedule. I hope you enjoy, nonetheless! Thanks ~GU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, me again with another chapter! So... be ready for some crazy shit to go down in this chapter (you'll see). Also, thank you for the reviews on the story. I'm relatively new to this website/app (especially when it comes to writing stories) so I'm sorry if I didn't get back to you right away. Thanks for them anyways! I'm glad so many people love this story already! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Lee/Eacker/Reynolds vs. Laurens

After John finished texting Alex, he pulled the folded peice of paper out of his pocket. In Peggy's neat handwriting it read, ' _1778 Philadelphia Drive, Apt. 24'._

John punched into GoogleMaps and started walking. During the walk he thought about his friends.

He thought about Hercules and how beyond his buff exterior, he was actually really just a big teddy bear.

He thought about Lafayette and how he always made everyone laugh even during sad situations.

He thought about Peggy and how she always knew what to say.

He thought about Eliza and Angelica, and how they were always there for him no matter what.

He thought about Maria and Adrienne, and how he really should hang out with them more often because they're really sweet.

Then he thought about Alexander. He truly did live Alex, but there was more to it. Alex had told him about his mother, brother, and cousin all dying. He never mentioned his father, so John assumed he was gone. He said George and Martha Washington were the only foster parents that ever showed him real love. This kid was seriously struggling. John understood all of Alex's feelings now. As much as John detested the thought of Alex killing himself, he wondered... what would he do in Alex's place?

No sooner had he been thinking about it, he arrived at the home of James Reynolds.

"No one harasses MY family [John considered them his family since his actual family had disowned him when he cane out.] and gets away with it.", he said knocking on the door.

"Can I help you?", asked a boy about his age.

"Are you James Reynolds?", asked John.

"No, I'm his roommate, George Eacker.", said the boy.

"James lives here, right?"

"Yeah, he, Charles Lee, and I share this appartment. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I'm just an old friend wanting to talk to James.", said John politely.

"But earlier you sai- never mind... come on in.", said George.

John walked in and sat down at the table. Charles Lee gave him a glass of water and walked into his room. Eacker quickly sent a text then walked and sat down with John.

"So, do you go to Columbia college?", John asked Eacker.

"Yeah, all three of us do.", responded Eacker.

John kept talking to Eacker, but failed to notice Charles Lee sneaking up behind him with an empty beer bottle.

Charles Lee smashed the bottle across the back of John's head caus if him to instantly go unconscious. He wavered in and out of consciousness as he was dragged down the hallway, blood pouring from his head. He felt himself going in and out.

He saw his life. He saw his toddler years on his farm in South Carolina. He saw his growing up. He saw his dad yelling when he told his dad he was gay. He saw him getting a scholarship to Columbia College and running away from home without telling his dad. He saw himself meeting Lafayette and Hercules. He saw himself being introduced to Eliza and Adrienne, and Eliza introducing Peggy, Maria, and Angelica. He saw himself meeting Alex at the Starbucks Adrienne worked at. Alex.

 _"Alex. Alex?",_ John moaned.

"John? John! JOHN!" Alex? No it was a girl. Peggy? No it sounded like... like his sister Martha. Martha? A girl came running up to John (who was now back on his family farm).

"Martha! I missed you so much! I'm sorry dad won't let us FaceTime.", he said hugging the girl who was just a few years younger than him.

"John... wake up.", Martha Laurens said.

"What?", asked John.

"Wake up John. Wake up! WAKE UP JOHN!", she screamed.

John jolted awake. He was cramped in a linen closet with his head wet with blood. It hurt like hell.

He could hear George Eacker and Charles Lee talking with a third voice who he assumed was James Reynolds. It must have been what he said. He had said he was an old friend of Reynolds, but didn't know where he lived or what he looked like. Hey must have figured it out. Then he remembered the gun.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small gun. Thank god they hadn't noticed it.

He heard the talking and footsteps get quieter as they moved towards the the living room as he presumed.

They had taken his phone so he couldn't call anyone, but he could stand up to them now with the gun.

Meanwhile, Alex was getting gradually more concerned.

 _Chat Between 'HammyHamster' and 'ClothesPeg' (1:45 AM)_

 **HammyHamster:** Hey Peg, have you heard from John? He said he had to help you with an important situation and left around 11:30. I've been messaging him, but he isn't responding.

 **ClothesPeg:** No I haven't heard from him. Why would he say that? I didn't ask him for help.

 **ClothesPeg:** Wait! Alex! The notepad on the coffee table in your living room... is there a page with and address on it.

 **HammyHamster:** Hold on, let me check.

 **HammyHamster:** No, there isn't... should there be?

 **ClothesPeg:** YES! I'm sending Angelica to pick you up. Meet Maria and I at 1776 Philadelphia Drive, Apt. 24.

 **ClothesPeg:** That's where Maria's crazy ex-boyfriend lives.

 **HammyHamster:** Oh god... you don't think he went there do you?

 **ClothesPeg:** That's the address I wrote on that page that's missing.

 **HammyHamster:** Fuck. That's gotta be it. If that guy hurt you or Maria, John will do something about it. I know he will.

 **ClothesPeg:** He stalks us and abuses Maria. Knowing John, he's gone to do something. Angelica's on her way. We'll see you guys there.

 **HammyHamster:** Hurry. You guys will probably beat us there.

 **ClothesPeg:** We will.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

When Peggy and Maria arrived, they heard yelling coming from the apartment. Maria watched as Peggy kicked in the door.

They ran inside. What they saw was insane.

John and Charles Lee were pointing guns at each other. George Eacker had a baseball bat. James Reynolds had a steak knife. Once everyone processed the whole scene, they sprang into action.

James Reynolds grabbed Maria and started trying to make out with her, dropping the knife.

Peggy grabbed the knife and sprung at Reynolds, but Eacker swing the bat hitting her in the stomach. She was curled up on the floor about to throw up.

John saw Eacker raising the bat to strike her again. He wanted to do something, but if he moved, Lee would shoot him. John decide to make the first move.

He was still loopy so when he shot his gun, it grazed Charles Lee's arm, making a deep cut in it, but not directly hitting it. Lee's scream caused George Eacker to look up in time to see John running at him.

John talked Eacker and started punching the screaming man. This gave Peggy time to get up and grab the bat.

James Reynolds' back was to Peggy, so she took that as her hands to strike. She hit Reynolds in the head. It wasn't hard enough to kill him, but he was out cold.

Peggy wrapped a crying Maria in her arms and whispered reassuring words to her.

John had been able to overpower Eacker and knock him out too. He ran over to Maria and Peggy, and hugged them.

Then another girl screamed.

They all looked up to see Angelica and Alexander standing at the doorway.

"What the fuck did we miss?", screamed Angelica.

While Angelica ran over to hug her sister, Alex looked around. James Reynolds and George Eacker were both out cold on the floor. Charles Lee was sitting in the corner crying while clutching his arm. Alex's eyes fell on John. He was sitting on the floor watching Angelica hug her sister and her sister's girlfriend whilst rambling on... asking what happened. John was too dazed to remember Alex was there too.

Alex, with tears in his eyes, nearly tackled John. He was now violently sobbing with his arms around John. John tried to say calming words to Alex, but when Alex noticed the drying blood in John's hair, he freaked out even more. Then John did the only thing that he thought would calm Alex down.

He kissed Alex.

It was perfect. Alex stopped crying and fell limp in John's arms. They were both mumbling "I love you-s" in between kisses.

Peggy and Maria decided to follow suit. But once they stopped making out, they decided to take pictures of James Reynolds while laughing.

Eventually, all 5 people turns to leave. But they had forgotten that unlike his two roommates, Charles Lee was not passed out on the floor. As they walked towards the door. They heard a gun being cocked.

They turned to see Charles Lee, still bleeding, pointing a gun at the group (specifically Alex).

"Well if I can't kill Mr. Laurens, then I might as well kill his friends, starting with his precious boyfriend.", he laughed.

John timed it perfectly. Right as Lee pulled the trigger, John shoved he four others out of the way. All five people fell on the floor. John sprung into action and grabbed his own gun that he had put back in his pocket.

With one shot, he hit Lee square between the eyes. Lee dropped to the ground in front of everyone else.

Angelica screamed so loud that it was a miracle none of the neighbors decided to check on them (this is one of those places where gunshots and screams don't faze anyone).

Once everyone calmed down, they left after leaving an anonymous 911 call off the landline in the apartment.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Once they were back in their respective homes, everyone decide to go to bed.

John had cleaned his hair and then suggested he stay with Alex the rest of the night in case he had any issues due to blood loss. They both knew his true intentions, but they rolled with it.

Instead of doing... things **(a/n: 'things' that would make me have to change this story rating to Mature.)** , they just laid on Alex's bed holding each other close. Lafayette and Hercules were both in their own rooms doing... things **(a/n: those same rating change things that I mentioned before.)... with their girlfriends, but John and Alex just laid there cuddling. After the night they had, they just needed sleep.**

But neither of them could sleep. They laid there for hours. Neither of hem said a word in fear that the other mightbe actually asleep. But it wasn't until the sun came up, Adrienne and Eliza left the dorm, Hercules and Lafayette started watching TV in the living room, and the rest of NYC woke up, that they actually fell asleep.

There... together.

It wasn't anything special. But it was just perfect.

 **Wow that was a really long chapter. I had fun writing it. It was really stressful, even though I knew what was going to happen, to wait and see what would happen next. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the kind reviews you have been leaving and I will see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's time for another chapter! Sorry the last one was so intense... this one will be a lot calmer (actually it probably won't... sorry)! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: My Dear, Alexander (Part 1)

Angelica hadn't had much time to socialize with Alex (or the rest if she friends for that matter). She was a workaholic like he was. But after the whole ordeal with Maria's ex and his roommates, she made it her goal to socialize more with all of them, especially Alex.

Lafayette had noticed Alex's scars. He told Hercules and Adrienne. Hecules told Eliza. Eliza told Angelica and Peggy. Peggy told Maria. So eventually... all Alex's friends knew he was suicidal. They had confronted Alex on it. Tears were shed and healing had been facilitated. Or so they thought...

One night, when he was the only one in the dorm, a violent storm tore through the area. It gave Alex bad flashbacks of the hurricane in Nevis. He saw bodies floating in the ginormous waves of dirty water. He saw houses (including his own) being torn from their foundations. He saw his mother and brother being ripped away from the streetlight they were holding on to. He saw all the death and destruction. He hadn't realized it, but he was now in the bathroom. He felt drunk (even though he wasn't). All the flashbacks reminded him of his horrible life and how horribly he didn't want to live it. Without thinking twice, he took out Lafayette's razor and made fairly deep cuts on his right wrist **(a/n: Hamilton is actually left handed, that's why he cuts himself on his right arm)**. He hated himself and his life with each cut he made.

After making 9 cuts on his wrists, he collapsed on the bathroom floor. Blood was everywhere. He felt dizzy, like he had been spinning around. The room itself now seemed to spin. Those were the deepest cuts he'd ever made and they might even be his last. He didn't remember this, but he had saved his paper he'd been typing, started a new document, and typed out a suicide note. He'd left it on his computer screen and left his computer on so someone would find it. Ironically, it's what saved his life.

Lafayette and Adrienne had come in earlier than expected. They knew Alex was there, because his computer was on and sitting on the living room coffee table. Lafayette saw the light on under the bathroom door and assumed Alex was just using the restroom. That was, until Adrienne read what was on the computer screen.

The bathroom door opened out but was locked. Lafayette tugged on it with all his might. Adrienne wrapped her arms around his waste and they both pulled as hard as they could. It wouldn't budge. Where was Hecules Mulligan when you needed him?

Lafayette ran to the laundry room and pulled out a tool box. He had hoped for a crowbar, but there wasn't one. He grabbed the next best thing he could think of... an axe.

He pulled a "here's Johnny" move and was able to reach his hand through the hole to unlock the door. Once they opened it... it was... bad. It looked like a war zone. Blood was everywhere, and in the midst of all the chaos... was Alex.

Adrienne's scream attracted Eliza, Hercules, and Angelica who had just walked into the dorm. Eliza and Angelica both screamed when they saw Lafayette holding a bloody and near-lifeless Alex in his arms on the bathroom floor. Hercules took Alex from Lafayette and the buff man ran out of the dorm with him, closely followed by Angelica. They loaded Alex into her car and she drove off towards the hospital while Hercules tried to wake Alex up and stop the bleeding.

Hercules and Angelica had barely noticed that when they ran out of the dorm, they ran past John, Peggy, and Maria. Both girls had screamed and John had tried to chase after them. Lafayette held him back. " _Mon ami,_ there's nothing you can do. Eliza and I will drive you to the hospital.", the Frenchman muttered into a sobbing John's ear with a reassuring nod from Eliza.

"Is he... alive?", asked John.

"Barely...", Lafayette said which caused John to cry even harder.

Peggy sat down next to John and hugged him. She whispered words into his ear. No one knew what she said, but whatever it was, it made John calm down.

He was still crying when he said, "Let's go."

Peggy helped him up and walked with him and Lafayette towards the parking garage. Eliza grabbed her purse from inside and went after them.

"We'll clean up a bit here and meet you guys there.", called Adrienne with an agreeing word from Maria.

All through the car ride, Eliza listened as Peggy and Lafayette tried to cheer John up. Nothing worked. Eliza felt so _helpless._ She wasn't as involved in the friend group as she'd liked to be, but these were still her friends. Seeing them hurt, it hurt her. She didn't know what she would do, but ideas started forming in her head.

 **Well... hey... um... wow. That was a chapter. Not as action packed as the last one, but still suspenseful. Also... cliffhanger. Sorry for that. The next chapter will be out probably tomorrow. See you then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I had to go to stuff to do. I hope you enjoy the rest of this.**

Chapter 6: My Dear, Alexander (Part 2)

Peggy, John, Lafeytte, and Eliza arrived at the hospital. They had gotten stuck in traffic with John screaming at all the cars. Peggy and Lafayette had tried to calm him down but he kept screaming at Eliza to get around the cars. She knew he wasn't mad at her, this was a serious situation.

When they arrived in the waiting room, they met Angelica. "Hercules went to wash up... you should too Marquis."

"Adrienne and Maria are bringing us some clean clothes. And don't call me Marquis.", responded Lafayette.

"Ok. Hercules is getting cleaned up, Lafayette hates the name Marquis, and Adrienne is bringing us some clothes. Now onto more important things... HOW THE FUCK IS ALEX?", screamed John, attracting the attention of a nearby doctor.

"Excuse me? Did you say you are here for Alexander Hamilton?", asked the doctor.

"Yes.", everyone said in unison (except Laf and Herc, who were in the bathroom).

"He just came out of surgery. Luckily your friend was able to stop the bleeding just enough to save his life. A few minutes or a few pints of blood lost later, he'd be dead. We were able to stop the bleeding completely and glue up the wounds. We tried to stitch them, which minimizes the long term scaring affect, but they were to rugged and deep. So I'm afraid... there will be large scars. Much larger than the ones he already has." Everyone grimaced. They knew Alex would feel terrible about it.

 **(A/n: this next part is just Story. I am not a doctor, I do not know about he specifics of anything beyond this point.)** The doctor continued on, "It's quite unusual. Normally, when there are multiple cuts, usually the first one is the deepest and then they get less and less harmful each time die to the nerves making the person back off. But with your friend, each cut was the same if not deeper each time. It seems like whatever made your friend so upset, was making him extremely depressed." John was now grossly crying into Peggy's shoulder. She herself, along with Eliza and Angelica, were also crying.

At this point, Maria and Adrienne arrived with clean clothing for Lafayette and Hercules. Eliza took the clothes to the bathroom while Angelica filled the two newcomers in on what was going on.

Once the whole group reconvened, the doctor asked: "Which one of you is John? The patient kept asking for you."

"That's me! I'm his boyfriend. Can I see him, please?", whimpered John.

"He's in the ICU Ward, Room #9, On this floor... down that hall to the right.", the doctor said pointing.

John, Peggy, and Lafayette sprinted down the corridor. No one knew this, but Alex considered them his 3 closest friends (John also just happened to be his boyfriend. He loved all his friends, but they were the ones who understood him the most. The ones he could open up to much easier.

John burst through Alex's door with Laf and Peggy right on his heels. The rest of the group not far behind.

Alex was in a hospital bed with machines hooked up to him. His foster parents, George and Martha Washington, were standing my his bed with their dog Phillip. Phillip was a sweet little puppy that Alex loved. He was registered as an emotional support dog for Alex, so he was legally a service dog. They had to let the Washingtons bring Phillip into the hospital.

When John saw Alex, he started crying even harder. The 3 Amigos ran over to Alex's bed with the others (including the Washingtons) crowipdinf around behind them. John hugged Alex and cried into his shoulder. Alex cried too. _"How could I put him... all of them... through this?"_ , he thought to himself.

John was mumbling incoherent words in between sobs. All Alex could say was: "I'm sorry."

"My dear, Alexander... don't be. I should've been there for you. I shouldn't have let you get to this. I-"

Before John could say anything else, Alex leaned over and kissed John. It made everyone feel better.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Peggy pushed Alex in his wheelchair towards his dorm. Lafayette, Hercules, and John were unloading gifts and care packages from the car. After a week in the hospital, they'd finally let Alex come home. "Luckily, Professor Washington (yes, Alex's foster dad is also a professor at Columbia College. Alex loved being able to call a professor by their fist name. It pissed Thomas Jefferson and his friends off SO much!) got all your homework for you to make up." After Alex didn't respond, Peggy changed demeanor.

"Listen Alex, I don't know why you tried to kill yourself. It I know that there are people that love you. Me, John, Laf, Herc, Eli, Angie, Maria, Adrienne, Prof. and Mrs. Washington... we all love you, Alex.", stated Peggy.

"Thanks Peg. I know you do, it's just... my past haunts me. Sometimes the memories of my past make me feel so helpless. I see everything bad and want it just to be over. I know it doesn't make sense, but sometimes I don't make sense.", chuckled Alex.

This time it was Peggy who didn't respond. They had arrived at the dorm and something was taped to the door. Alex noticed it was what Peggy was staring at gaping. He decided to look himself.

" _Hello loser. Heard you almost killed yourself. Kind of upsetting that you did not follow through with it... you would have been doing us all a HUGE favor. Anywho... do not forget to clean up your mess... physically and mentally. -KING"_ , is what the note said.

Peggy wondered who it was, but Alex knew. There was only one no contraction using, self-proclaimed "King", asshole that hated Alex enough to write that...

George Frederick.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Took me forever to write! I love the steady following this story is gaining! Thank you guys so much! I hope to have chapter 7 out soon, but finals are coming up so idrk when "soon" is. I still hope you enjoyed! ~GU**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, just a heads up... this chapter is in POV (update: only the first few paragraphs are...oops) format. It also may be the last update for a while, finals week is coming up. I still hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

Chapter 7: I May Not Live To See Our Glory

 **John's POV**

I walked in the dorm after Hercules who had decided to carry everything just to show off. Lafayette was busy making gay jokes about him. I was laughing with them until I saw Peggy and Alex sitting in the living room staring at a piece of paper. Hercules sat everything down in Alex's room, then came back out looking at his phone. 

"That was Eliza texting me. She and Angelica need some help building a shelf.", he said. And with that, he hugged Alex and left. 

When Herc had hugged Alex, Alex had dropped the note from George Frederick. I had picked it up and read it. Lafayette read over my shoulder. I gasped.

 **General POV**

"John don't d-" Alex couldn't finish his sentence. John was out the door, his gun in hand. Lafayette followed quickly after grabbing the baseball bat kept in the closet in case of emergencies. Alex then saw a side of Peggy that he thought he'd never see. She got up and chased after them, grabbing a knife from the kitchen. 

"Oh. My. God.", Alex said out loud. He got up and ran after them. He forgot that he had a giant bandage on his right arm, and wasn't wearing a sweatshirt.

The three weapon weilding maniacs were running down the hall with Alex close behind. That was, until Alex smashed into Samuel Seabury, George Frederick's roommate. The others hasn't even noticed they ran past him. 

Samuel Seabury smirked at Alex.

"What's up, you gay suicidal bitch?", growled Seabury.

Alex was so mad. He wanted to murder Seabury. But instead, he started crying. Samuel Seabury grabbed his phone and started taking pictures of Alex, which made him cry even more. "Give me what I want, and I won't post these on Instagram."

"What do you want, you son-of-a-bitch?", said Alex sharply.

Just one word changed Alex's life. "You."

Seabury pulled Alex into a large utility closet. Using bunjee cords, he tied Alex to a shelf. Alex whimpered as Seabury unzipped his pants. He then unzipped Alex's pants. 

Seabury's pants were now on the floor. His throbbing hard on was about to burst through his underwear. He pulled Alex's pants and underwear down. Alex was crying and yelling for help, so Seabury put duct tap over his mouth. 

Alex watched with disgust as Seabury pulled his own underwear down and his shirt off. Seabury was now completely naked. He rubbed Alex's trigger spots until he too, had an erection. Seabury bent over and said: "Make me your bitch, bitch."

He was about to start raping Alex when Lafayette kicked down the door. Alex noticed that John was behind him with George Frederick at gunpoint. Peggy also had her knife to Frederick's throat. She screamed at the sight of Seabury about to rape Alex. She dug the knife deeper into Frederick's skin when he chuckled at the scene. Lafayette smacked Seabury in the head with the bat causing him to go unconscious instantly. John handed the gun to Lafayette and ran over to a sobbing Alex. 

He pulled Alex's pants and underwear back up and then proceeded to untie him. Once John removed the last bunjee cord, Alex fell into his arms.

John helped remove the tape from Alex's mouth as words spilled out.

"John, I swear he forced me to do all this. He even forced me to get erect. You have to believe me. I swear I wouldn't betray you like that."

"I know my love, I know." That was all John had to say before Alex started sobbing into John's chest. 

John helped Alex up and led him out of the utility closet. Apparently, when held at gunpoint, Frederick would say anything. He would even give up his favorite place to hook up with Seabury. The main reason being is because the cinderblock walls didn't allow noise complaints to be made from the neighbors due to all the very sinful moaning and screaming that went on between the 2 roommates every once in a while. 

Lafayette locked Frederick and Seabury in the closet and caught up with Peggy, John, and Alex. They all comforted Alex in his time of need.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

John and Alex lay next to each to each other. They were both clothed though. They had had a sort of "date", if that's what you could call microwave Mac'n'Cheese and _Moana._ They had both wanted to do much more sinful things, but after the events of that day, they decided just to cuddle up and go to sleep. 

"Alex, can I ask you something?", question John.

"Yes, Jacky?", responded Alex.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I felt bad. Like all my past, horrific memories came to surface. I just felt all the weight of the world on my shoulders. I heard the screams of people drowning in the Hurricane. I saw the corpses being washed up on the shore. I saw too much of what I was trying to repress. It was just too much." Alex was now starting to tear up. John was too.

"Alex, there's a lot we don't know about each other."

"Ok then, let's each say a secret that we have never shared. I'll go first.", said Alex. "I sometimes flirt with myself. Like I look at myself in the mirror and just flirt with myself. It helps my self-esteem."

John laughed. "Well, mine is like a way worse version of yours. I- I um- I masturbate... a lot."

Both men blushed and then Alex started laughing... "Don't we all?" 

Then they stopped laughing. They looked deep into each other's eyes. John could feel the space in his pants decreasing, but after Alex almost getting raped, he wasn't about to start trying to do sinful things with Alex.

"I love you, Alexander Hamilton."

"I love you too, John Laurens."

 **Boi wow that was long and action packed (and a bit raunchy). I can't give you guys a break. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you sometime soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the really intense last few chapters. This one will be emotional (maybe)** **, but not as intense. Also, sorry for so many grammatical errors. I usually write these a night when I'm tired and about to fall asleep, so I sometimes don't realize. Hope you enjoy either way!**

Chapter 8: On the Edge

 _2 Years Ago_

John walked along the road. He realized he was crying... again. He had just moved to New York City from Charleston, South Carolina. He'd met his already ex-roommate, John Adams. Adams had tried to rape him the first night at their dorm. He'd moved in with his now ex-girlfriend, who had kicked him out the second she saw him make gooey eyes at a boy. He had tried to change. After his dad disowned him for being gay, he tried to become straight again. He failed.

He'd then met Lafayette and Hercules and moved in with them. They'd been a huge help to him, but it wasn't enough to cure his depression and suicidal thoughts.

As he walked down the road, he noticed a bridge coming up. It crossed a river. He stopped walking.

He looked over the edge. It was pretty far down. He sat on the barrier.

He looked down to the dark water multiple stories below him. It would kill him if he jumped, but at this point, he didn't care. He wanted it.

As he sat there crying, a girl happened to be running by on her routine nightly jog. She saw John and walked over to his side of the bridge. Gently leaning over the barrier a few feet away from and looking down, she said: "That's a pretty big drop."

"Yeah? I guess it is.", chuckled John.

"I'm terrified of heights.", she said.

"Me too.", said John.

"Well then," she said swinging her legs over the barrier like John, "at least I have you here to calm my fear."

John looked over the girl that was trying to be supportive for him, but was also really terrified.

"You don't have to do this.", John said to her.

"Neither do you.", she said back to him.

"It's a different situation between you and me. I have a long sob story.", he said chuckling again while still crying.

"Well," she said looking down at her FitBit, "I have time."

"It started back in my hometown of Charleston, South Carolina. I had an ok childhood. But when I turned 17, I came out to my family as gay. My dad kicked me out, completely disowned me. Wouldn't and still won't even let me call my siblings whom I lived very much.

"Soon after he kicked me out, I moved in with my grandma and got a letter saying I got a scholarship to Columbia College."

"No way!", the girl interrupted, "I go to Columbia and am also gay! But continue."

John did. "When I came here, my roommate, John Adams, tried to rape me. I moved in with my now ex-girlfriend, trying to pretend I wasn't gay just to please my dad. She kicked me out when she found out I was gay. I met these two bisexual guys, Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan, and their girlfriends, Adrienne Noalles and Eliza Schuyler, at a bar. They bought drinks for me and eventually took me into their dorm."

"Wait, your John?", the girl exclaimed while stepping back over the barrier onto the bridge, "I'm Peggy Schuyler, Eliza's sister. I've heard so much about you." She reached her hand out to shake his.

The moment he grabbed her hand, she yanked him, with all her might, back onto the bridge. His demeanor changed instantly.

He sat now on the sidewalk with his back against the barrier, he was crying again. Peggy sat next to him and said: "Look, I know we just met, but I feel like I've known you forever. You and I relate on so many levels and we have mutual friends. I get that it's hard sometimes. Hell, I have to constantly try and keep up with Angelica and Eliza, and that is a hard thing to do." They both laughed.

She continued. "But sometimes, you just need to let your friends be there for you. I want to be your friend, John. I feel like we are friends. I want to be there for you, and give you advice, and braid your hair." She laughed when John gave her a look after she said that.

"I know it's really hard soemtimes, John. But what do you say? Can I be part of your narrative?" She said while standing up and holding her hand down to help him up.

He took it and she pulled him up into a hug.

"I'd love that, Peggy.", he said.

With that, they walked back the way towards the campus. The whole way, they talked as if they had been friends since diapers.

In the next few weeks, Peggy would help John almost completely cure his depression. Neither of them told anyone about that night, it was between two best friends.

Now John would make sure he, Peggy, and Lafayette would give Alex the same outcome Peggy gave him.

 **Hope you enjoyed this flashback chapter into John's life and his meeting Peggy. Next chapter will be out soon. I will try to start posting every other day! See you then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Another chapter! Boom! I hate myself for writing this chapter! You'll see why! (Also some Blue Bloods crossover!)**

Chapter 9: I'll See You on the Other Side

John and Alex were on a double date with Peggy and Maria. They had cooked Spaghetti (again) and made salad. They there in a bit of champagne, made the living room look like a fancy restaurant, and served their food. It was funny and fun. That was until...

"NYPD. Open the door!"

John complied and as soon as he opened the door, the police shoved him to the ground and cuffed him. Loads of police officers as well as Lafayette (who was also in cuffs) and Eliza, Angelica, Adrienne, and Hercules.

"John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Margarita Schuyler.", said a police officer while John and Peggy were cuffed, "you are under arrest for the murder of Charles Lee as well as multiple charges of felony assault against George Eacker, James Reynolds, George Frederick, and Samuel Seabury." Everyone gasped.

Then the police officers cuffed Alex, Hercules, Eliza, Maria, Adrienne, and Angelica. "Alexander Hamilton, Maria Lewis, Elizabeth Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Hercules Mulligan, and Adrienne Noailles, you all are also under arrest for accessory and obstruction of justice."

With that, the "Revolutionary Set" as they were known as at the school, were paraded through the dorm house. They passed George Frederick and Samuel Seabury. They were also in cuffs. They walked outside where they also saw James Reynolds and George Eacker. They almost didn't have enough police cars to hold the 9 Revolutionary Set members, as well as Frederick, Eacker, Seabury, and Reynolds.

They all took a ride down to the precinct.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler. Do you need anything? Water? Coffee?", said the detective.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you.", said Peggy.

"Well Peggy, I am Detective Danny Reagan with the NYPD. This is my partner Detective Maria Baez and Assistant District Attourney Erin Reagan.", Det. Reagan said while motioning to the two women behind him.

"Do you know why you're here, Peggy?", asked Det. Baez.

"The police said it was because of my confrontation with some people I go to school with.", said Peggy timidly.

"Ms. Schuyler, you do realize you can have your lawyer present for this, correct?", questioned ADA Reagan.

"I know my rights. I have nothing to hide. I want to tell the truth.", said Peggy.

"Well, we're listening.", said Det. Baez.

"Let's start with Charles Lee, James Reynolds, and George Eacker. What happened with them?", asked Det. Reagan.

"Well," started Peggy, "it started when I told my best friend, John Laurens, about my girlfriend, Maria Lewis', crazy ex-boyfriend. He stalks us all the time and abuses Maria. John was tired of it and went to confront him. He took his gun, but he didn't plan to use it. I know him. He just wanted to talk. Alexander Hamilton, Angelica, Maria, and I went to their apartment after John wouldn't respond to our texts or calls. We let ourselves in when we heard screaming. When we got in there, Lee and John were pointing guns at each other..."

As Peggy continued her stories on both Lee, Reynolds, and Eacker as well as Frederick and Seabury, Det. Reagan, Det. Baez, and ADA Reagan all listened closely.

When she had finished, Det. Baez said: "Ok, thank you Peggy. You are the last one we needed to interview and you are free to go. All of your friends are waiting outside.

"Really? That's it?", asks Peggy in surprise.

ADA Reagan spoke up. "Reynolds will be charged with stalking, assault, and kidnapping. Eacker will be charged with assault and kidnapping. Seabury will be charged with kidnapping and attempted rape. Fredrick will be charged with stalking and making threats. You and all of your friends are free of all charges..."

"Except John Laurens. He has a known record for aggrivated assault and threatening.", cut in Det. Reagan.

"I'm afraid he's going to have to go in front of a grand jury.", said ADA Reagan, "All of you will probably have to testify, but it doesn't look good for him."

Those words rang in Peggy's ear. Over and over.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

John's trial went surprisingly well. He had made bail, but was still suspended from Columbia for the rest of the semester. This meant he would have to finish his Junior Year online. Alex and the others tried to support him, but it kept going downhill.

One night, John was out and Alex was waiting at home.

 _Chat Between "_ HammyHamster" _and "_ Turtleboi"

 **Turtleboi:** Alex?

 **HammyHamster:** John! Where are you? When are you coming home?

 **Turtleboi:** I'm not. Alex, I love you, but I need to take a break from everyone and everything. I'm moving out.

 **HammyHamster:** Where are you going?

 **Turtleboi:** I honestly don't know. I can still take classes online, but right now, I'm not in a good enough position in life to be there for you, Peggy, or anyone else. Don't be afraid to move on and be yourself.

 **HammyHamster:** When will I see you again?

 **Turtleboi:** I honestly don't know. But I know that you will be fine.

 **HammyHamster:** I love you John.

 **Turtleboi:** Goodbye Alex. I love you too.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Alex had to be the barer of bad news to the others. Everyone was upset.

Then Angelica saw something in Alex. She saw vulnerability. John had been blocking it for him, but now there was no one to. Angelica started to blush every time she thought or talked about Alex. She liked him.

She was asexual, but that doesn't mean she couldn't date. She liked Alex. She didn't want to replace John completely, but John had left Alex open, vulnerable, and scared.

She would fix that.

 **Don't hate me for the transition from Lams to Hamgelica! Sorry, I just need more drama! I may go on a small hiatus (but probably not). I hope you enjoyed! Pleas follow and review! We have officially reached the end of "Act 1" in the timeline (I guess). Thanks~ GU.**


	10. 10

**Hey. Chapter 10. Wow! Never thought I'd get to this point! Thanks for all the love! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 10: Work!

Thomas Jefferson hated Alex with a passion. He hated how Alex always got to call Professor Washington by his first name. He hated how Alex always got his homework turned in days before the due date. He hated how Alex always finished tests first. It was so annoying to Thomas. He was constantly trying to find ways to tear Alex down.

Thomas' boyfriend, James Madison, and his best friend, Aaron Burr, tried to calm him down, but everything Alex did pissed Thomas off. One day in debate class, Thomas' chance came.

"Everyone, today we will be doing a mock Cabinet Battle from the 1700s. All of you know you're rolls.", said Professor Washington. "Get in positions."

This was Thomas' last chance.

"Welcome everyone! Are you ready for a Cabinet Meeting? The issue on the table Secretary of Treasury Alexander Hamilton plans to assume state debts and establish a national bank. Secretary of State Thomas Jefferson, you have the floor."

He was off rapping and almost singing! "Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. We fought for these ideals, we shouldn't settle for less. These are wise words, enterprising men quote them... don't act surprised because some awesome guys wrote them. But Hamilton forgets, this plan without the government assumes states' debts. Now place your bets on who that benefits, absolutely no one because this plan is shit."

"Excuse me?", screamed Alex.

"Mr. Jefferson, watch your tone.", said Professor Washington.

"It's true. Who would take the time to write all that? And if you don't know, now you know Mr. President.", sneered Thomas.

It was a stretch. He just accused Alex of plagiarism. It wouldn't bode well. Alex was seething with anger.

"Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response. Tread lightly.", said Professor Washington.

Before Alex could start, Angelica (who played the Senator of New York) yelled: "C'mon now!"

"Senator Schuyler, need I remind you that this is a Cabinet Meeting... not a frat party? Secretary Hamilton, continue.", said Professor Washington as Angelica and Alex both slightly blushed. But Alex was soon back on point.

He matched Thomas equally if not higher. "Thomas, that was a real nice declaration. Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation. Would you like to join us, or stay mellow constantly doing your boyfriend in your dorm room?"

"Alexander!", yelled Professor Washington.

"It's fine Mr. President... I would expect nothing less from an illegitimate, bastard, whore's son."

"What did you just say?", commanded Alex. Both Professor Washington and Angelica knew Alex was about to go off.

When Thomas sat there and sneered instead of responding, Alex got even more upset. "Say it again, Prick."

"Illegitimate, Bastard, Whore's Son."

When Thomas repeated those 4 damaging words, Alex saw red. He tackled Thomas and was about to haul off and punch him, when Angelica grabbed him.

"Alex, stop!'", she cried as she struggled to hold him back.

He pushed off of her and leapt on Thomas again. He was smacking Thomas until Professor Washington pulled him off, dragged him or into the hallway, and pinned him against the wall.

"You want to pull yourself together, son?", said Washington.

"I'm not your son.", said Hamilton.

"Watch your tone. You need to learn how to calm down."

"What he said was rude."

"Son..."

"I'm not your son."

"You need to learn how to understand that people are going to be SOBs. Fighting anyone over anything could get you killed, if it's with the wrong person. And we need you alive."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Your friends need you alive. Son, I need you al-"

"CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!"

"Go home, Alexander. Come back when you've calmed down."

Alex stormed off with tears swelling in his eyes. A few seconds later, Angelica stormed out the door passed Washington. She was carrying Alex's bag as well as her own.

"Ms. Schuyler, you aren't dismissed.", called Washington. She kept walking.

She caught up with Alex, who was now bawling.

"Hey, are you ok?", asked Angelica.

"What do you think? John left and broke up with me, Jefferson and everyone else hates me and I can't stop my suicidal thoughts from getting through. So yeah, I'm perfect!"

"Well... I don't hate you. I think you are amazing at writing, debating, and being a great person in general. I think you are strong and that John would want you to move on and not dwell on the now, but focus on the future.

"How could you be friends with me, such a weirdo?"

"Alex, I just said I love you... I mean... love being around you."

"What did you just say?"

"That I love being around you..."

"No, you said you love me. Angie, do you have a crush on me?"

"Um... well... kinda."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" When Alex said that, he pulled Angelica close and quickly kissed her. "I've always held an... interesting... regard for you in my heart. In other words, I've always kinda though I liked you, or at least could at some point.",

Angelica smiled and looked into his dark brown eyes. "Me too."

And with that, they walked back to Alex's dorm.

When Washington walked back in the room, Jefferson had a reed handprint on his cheek. Washington could only assume it was Angelica's.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Alex and Angelica had talked for a while. They had decided to make it official. They were dating. They loved it. 

Alex's FaceBook status went from " _In a Relationship with: **John Laurens** " _to " _It's Complicated"_ to " _In a Relationship with:_ **Angelica Schuyler" in a few short weeks.**

That was how all of their friends found out they were dating. Everyone celebrated them. They even had a party to celebrate Alex's growth in life. Everyone was happy... except John, who saw the FaceBook status update, as well. 

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present the Lams transition to Hamgelica. There will definitely be some drama of John vs. Angelica in the future. Hope you enjoy the sauce!**


	11. 11

**So, this chapter is going to have major drama, angst, and many ships. It'll either be shorter or longer than normal. The original of this got deleted, so I rewrote it. Also, sorry for be so long on an update, like I said I kept having to rewrite this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11- Living In the Moment

Alex walked down the sidewalk towards Quincy Park. Quincy Park was one of the first places John and Alex had had an actual date. It was a magical night (a/n: ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)). Now John was asking Alex to meet him there.

I'm with Angelica. He can't change that. I love Angelica. He deserted me. All these things flew through Alex's mind.

Alex hadn't seen John in 3 months. He'd been dating Angelica for 2.5 months. He was mad at John for leaving and breaking up with him unannounced, especially when he was at a such vulnerable point in life after almost killing himself and almost getting raped.

Angelica had been his saving grace. He couldn't not love her after that. He didn't love John anymore, but by the way he was talking in the phone... John still loved Alex.

He stood outside the small park's gate. There was one light next or the fountain, this was he only think providing light to the park at this time of night. There was a man sitting on the other side of the fountain with his back to the gate.

Alex walked over to the man. "John?" It wasn't John. "Oh sorry, I was looking for my friend-"

"...John Laurens.", said the man. I know him. "I'm John Adams, his ex-roommate."

Alex nearly gasped. Adams had tried to rape John on his first day of college. John had told Alex that Adams was one of the reasons Peggy found him on that bridge. Alex had to play it off.

"Cool. Nice to meet you. I'm Alex Hamilton, his ex-boyfriend. He asked me to meet him here. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes I do. Look up in the tree."

Alex looked up at an overhanging branch. He nearly screamed. John was standing in the branch, hands tied, mouth duct taped, a rope around his neck. He was crying.

Alex heard the click of a gun and felt something pressed against his head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you stole him from me.", said Adams.

"You tried to rape him. Plus, he moved in with his ex-girlfriend after that. So I didn't steal him."

"I know about Mary. Tell me, has she been heard from in a while? Because I don't think she has."

Alex gulped. John cried even harder. "What do you want from me, Adams?"

"Well, you stole Laurens from me. Now I'm going to steal you from him."

"News flash, bitch... we aren't together anymore.", said Alex turning around with a smirk on his face. But now he had a gun in his face.

"I know that, but it'll still hurt him to watch this."

"Look, if you're going to try and rape me, I've already been through this. So, you don't scare me."

"Does this scare you?", Alex flinched as Adams shot the branch that John was standing on. "If that branch breaks, he falls and gets hanged. I mean, he's suicidal... just like you. So, it'll be good for him."

"John isn't suicidal. He's a great guy... unlike you." Alex was smiling again, because of what he saw. Towards the gate of the park, behind Adams, Peggy and Angelica had large rocks in their hands.

Peggy had happened to be on her evening run. When she ran last the park, she saw the ordeal. She called Angelica and together, they were ready to fight Adams.

"Look Mr. Hamilton, you're either gonna get fucked or killed by me, so wipe that smug grin of your stupid face and make your decision."

That was enough for Angelica. She grabbed a large stick and ran up behind Adams. She smacked Adams in the head. It didn't knock him out, but it scared him. As he fell, his gun shot. It hit the branch John was standing on. The branch broke.

Alex ran over under the tree. John had been able to slip his fingers under the noose. He didn't have long, but he was surviving. Adams was laughing maniacally. Peggy threw the rock and hit Adams in a place men do not want to be hit. Peggy, who was extremely athletic, raced up the tree (she was amazing at climbing trees). She was able to grab a sharp, small rock before starting to climb. Alex, would have to catch John if Peggy could cut him down.

John didn't have long. Peggy climbed up to the branch above John. She cut the rope. Everything seemed to slow down. Angelica gasped. Adams laughed again. Peggy was terrified that she made a huge mistake. Alex braced himself.

He caught John. After he caught John, they both fell to the ground. John was gasping for air as Alex untied the rope around his neck. Peggy couldn't get down that tree faster. John was crying. Peggy and Alex were too. They both hugged John. Angelica watched from afar. She had her foot on Adams' neck. He was gasping for air now. That was her excuse to not be involved in making John feel better. It wasn't the only reason though.

Alex looked at her. He stood up and walked over to her as Peggy and John kept talking.

"You did a great job.", she said to him.

"Oh please, John and I would both be dead if you and Peggy hadn't come in a beat this bastard.", Alex said as he kicked Adams in the ribs.

"You both deserved it.", gasped Adams.

Angelica smacked him with the stick. It knocked him out. "That's my girl.", is what she heard from Alex.

There was an awkward silence. Alex could tell what Angelica was thinking. "Angie, baby, you know I love you, right? I don't love John anymore. You are my one true love."

"Yeah, I know. I love you too, Alex."

They both couldn't hold back. They were soon hungrily French Kissing (or as Lafayette liked to call: "Me Kissing"). John and Peggy noticed.

Peggy was snickering and taking pictures, until she noticed John starting to tear up. "John, are you alright?", she asked. She could tell he still loves Alex and regretted breaking up with him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine Peggy. Thanks for asking."

"Are you sure, John?"

"Yeah. Um... well... I have to go." He got up and started walking away from her.

"John!", she called. He started running.

In order to get it if the park, he had to run past Angelica and Alex, who needed to get a room.

He sprinted past them while sobbing. This caught their attention. "John?", called Alex.

John ignored him and ran out of the park. Peggy tried to chase after him, but he was no where to be found. When she returned to the dark park, she blushed (and almost screamed) and quickly left. She didn't expect to see what she had seen.

She didn't expect to see her sister who was just 5 minutes older than her, on top of one of her best friends doing some very explicit things.

Peggy left. Peggy went home. Peggy wanted to bleach her brain out after seeing that. She told Eliza. Eliza and Peggy both ended up laughing about it, but it was still extremely awkward.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks passed, and everything seemed to return to normal.

Alex, Peggy, Maria, Hercules, Eliza, Lafayette, and Adrienne were all sitting in Alex, Laf, and Herc's dorm when Angelica burst through the door. "Alex!", she screamed.

"Yes, love?", he asked when he looked up (along with everyone).

"Can I talk to you... in private?", she asked.

"Sure", he said, following her to his bedroom. The others just looked at each other.

"What was that about?", asked Adrienne. Everyone looked towards Peggy and Eliza.

"Don't ask us!", said Eliza.

"Yeah," added Peggy, "she never tells us shit. You'd think she would, since we're literally minutes younger than her."

With that, everyone crowded around Alex's door.

"Do you hear anything?", whispered Hercules.

He was quickly hushed by Maria. "I'm tying to listen.", she scolded.

Then Lafayette pushed through the crowd with a doctor's stethoscope, and pressed it to the door.

"Where did you get that?", asked Adrienne.

"Not important. Now, let's hear what they have to say.", he said.

"Isn't this invasion of privacy?", asked Eliza. Everyone ignored her.

Lafayette listened closely.

"Alex, there's something important I need to tell you. Promise me you won't freak out."

"Ok. What is it, Ange?"

"Alex... I'm pregnant. I just found out this morning." There was silence. "Alexander?"

"You're... you're pregnant? How? I mean... I know how, but... wow!"

"So, does this mean you're happy about it?"

"Of course I am! I'm going to be a dad!"

Alex kissed Angelica as she cried tears of joy. Meanwhile, Lafayette's eyes were wide. The door was thick, so the others couldn't hear what he had heard.

"What is it?", asked Hercules.

"She's... they're... what?... they... oh my god!", Lafayette stuttered. He couldn't pick out what to say.

"This is pointless.", said Maria as she tried to grab the stethoscope. Lafayette pulled back.

Then everyone was fighting over it. That was until Alex opened the door and everyone fell into the room.

"Mon ami, congratulations!", said Lafayette after getting unstuck from the tangled mass of people.

"What is he talking about?", asked Adrienne.

"Well, everyone, Angelica is...", started Alex.

"I'm pregnant!", she cut in.

"Yeah, what she said.", added Alex.

Peggy and Eliza started screaming and hugging their sister. Soon Maria and Adrienne joined in. Hercules and Lafayette hugged Alex. They were softies. All of them.

They all decided to go out for pizza and milkshakes (Lafayette's treat). Alex posted on all his social media about Angelica's pregnancy. This meant... John saw it.

"So, if it's a boy, I want to name him Phillip, after my father, brother, and Alex's emotional support dog. If it's a girl, I want to name her Catherine after our mom and baby sister.", said Angelica.

"I like both of them, baby.", cooed Alex. Everyone laughed.

"Well, let's order.", said Adrienne.

"Yes! I am craving a Chocolate Mocha Milkshake so much right now!", said Maria while slamming down the milkshake menu.

Hercules was about to call the waitress over, when Angelica nearly screamed and grabbed her stomach. "Angelica?", said Peggy grabbing Angelica's free hand.

"Something's wrong.", she said and quickly slid out of the booth and ran towards the bathroom. Peggy, Alex, and Eliza ran after her. Lafayette, Hercules, Adrienne, and Maria couldn't help but speculate what was happening. Angelica was already in the bathroom when Peggy and Eliza burst through the door of the bathroom. Alex had already ran to the front desk of the diner to get them to call 911 (everyone agreed to have a "No Cell-Phone Meal", so they didn't have their own).

Angelica was in the bathroom stall half crying, half screaming. Peggy kicked in the handicap stall door. It was horrible.

Blood was everywhere on Angelica, the toilet, and the floor. Eliza rushed over to Angelica. Peggy ran to another stall and threw up (she couldn't stand the sight of blood no matter what). Once she got everything together, she rejoined Angelica and Eliza in the other stall. By this point, Alex ran in.

"911 is on their way. What's going on?", he said in-between sobs.

"I don't know!", said Eliza, who was helplessly listening to Angelica's sounds of pain.

Peggy threw up again. This time, she stayed outside the stall.

Angelica cried, "The baby! It's the baby! Oh god, it hurts!"

Eliza immediately knew what was happening. Angelica was having a miscarriage. Peggy was crying and throwing up again.

"Angie, I'm so sorry, don't let the baby die. Please!", he cried.

"Alex, you're not helping. Peggy, get him out of here." Peggy pulled Alex out of the bathroom and took him back to the others. She explained what was happening.

Just then, an ambulance arrived. Peggy took them to the bathroom. Alex was crying grossly into Lafayette's chest. Adrienne, Hercules, and Maria all looked at each other nervously, they didn't dare say anything.

They wheeled Angelica out with Peggy and Eliza both by her side. Alex ran up to her and got in the ambulance with the Schuyler Triplets. The 4 others piled into Lafayette's car and followed the ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It looks like she did have a blighted ovum. That's what you call an early on miscarriage. So, I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do. There is no reversing miscarriages.", said the doctor as everyone cried.

"Can I see her, please?", cried Alex.

"Of course.", said the Doctor, leading Alex, Eliza, and Peggy down the hall (they couldn't fit everyone in the room). Angelica was asleep in her room. The doctor left the 4 alone.

Angelica started to stir when Alex laid down on the surprisingly large bed beside her. He kissed her crown lightly. Eliza cried as she sat down in the chair and watched the ordeal. Peggy stood at the end of the bed.

Angelica woke to see Eliza sitting at her eye level. She turned in the bed to Alex. "Alex... I'm so sorry. I let our baby die.", she cried.

"No, it's ok. You didn't do anything. It isn't your fault.", he pulled her close as she cried in her chest. Eliza cried along with Angelica and asked. Peggy started to tear up as well.

"I'll go let the others know what's happening. I'll call mom and dad, too.", she volunteered while pulling out her phone. She walked out of the room as she dialed her dad.

Angelica still cried to Alex and he cried too. Eliza pulled herself together, and said: "Angie, Alex, do you guys want something to eat or drink?"

Angelica mumbled, "I'll have a coffee, please. My kind." Eliza nodded. She knew almost everything about her sisters, at least... she thought she did, but she did know her sisters' favorite coffee types. She walked out of the room right as Peggy got of the phone with their parents.

"Mom is on her way. Dad is pretty mad, so he's staying home right now. Mom didn't tell him Angelica was pregnant in the first place.", she explained.

"She didn't!?", screamed Eliza.

"'Liza, you know how dad feels about pregnancy outside of marriage. Remember when Rensselaer got his girlfriend pregnant? Dad flipped out. He was actually happy when Angelica came out as Ace because he thought that meant she'd never have sex. But now..."

"I get it. Mom only. Well, I'm going to get Angelica coffee, you want any?"

"No thanks. I'm about to go tell Maria, Lafayette, Adrienne, and Hercules what's going on."

"Alright. Good luck, Peg."

"Thanks, Eliza."

Peggy walked to the waiting room as Eliza walked towards the café. When she walked in, everyone looked up. Maria stood up and walked over to Peggy.

"What's wrong?", she asked Peggy.

"It's not good. I'll tell you guys, if you really want to know.", she replied.

"Hell yes we do!", yelled Lafayette a little to loudly.

"To put it in nicer terms... what's wrong Peggy?", rephrased Adrienne.

"Ok, um, Angelica had a blighted ovum , which is what they call a miscarriage early on in the pregnancy.", Peggy explained.

"Oh my god.", exclaimed Hercules, "Is she ok?"

"She's just really rattled.", explained Peggy.

Then Eliza appeared at the waiting room door. "She's ready to see everyone."

With that, everyone ran to the room, except Peggy. She was worried about her sister. Angelica was known to easily get depressed. Peggy was scared that Angelica would take this really badly.

Peggy would find out soon enough, that she was right.

 **Hey, sorry I was gone so long. I wanted to make a huge, drama chapter. It also got deleted twice. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, it's me again. Obviously you knew that though. So just a heads up, I will possibly be writing a series of Ship One-Shots. It will include all your favorite Hamilton ships. I will let you know when and if I decide to do it. Also, I'm thinking of capping this story at Chapter 30 at the most. But I still have to make a decision on that. Also to all you Heathers fans: why are Veronica and Heather Duke the only two characters that we know have moms? What's up with that? Sorry... that's irrelevant to this story, but since there are no Heatehrs fanfics on this site/app, I thought I'd ask here. Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 12: How Lucky We Are to Be Alive Right Now!

A week passed and everything seemed to start returning to normal. Angelica had been depressed, but she was finally starting to bounce back. Thank God for Fall Break so that they didn't have to deal with all of this as well as school. But the 2 week Fall Break was over and now they had to face everyone at school.

Alex and Angelica both loathed the thought of... Debate Class. They'd have to deal with Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and Aaron Burr in one class. They probably knew by now seeing as to how Thomas Jefferson and Lafayette used to be friends. Lafayette had told Thomas about Angelica's miscarriage, and he'd immediately turned around and started spreading it. Lafayette had dropped Thomas off his friend list and apologized profuse to Alex and Angelica. They forgave him, but he didn't forgive himself fully.

"Alright everyone. Welcome back from Fall Break. I hope-", Professor Washington stuttered. "I hope everyone had a good Fall Break." Washington strained to say it knowing very well the Revolutionary Set had not had a good one.

"Professor Washington! Did you not hear what happened? Good old Alex and his gang had a horrible break.", the few students who hadn't heard about everything looked at Alex and each other for answers.

"Mr. Jefferson, now is not the time nor the place to discuss this.", said Washington sternly. But he secretly was afraid of the hole Tho,as was digging himself into.

"Oh I think it is, Washy. Or should I say 'Daddy Hamilton'.", snickered Jefferson.

"Mr. Jefferson! Enough!", yelled Professor Washington.

'I'm just trying to make sure everyone knows what's happening so no one gets offended. I mean, poor Alex got his girl pregnant and she had a miscarriage. What a shame.", started Jefferson.

Aaron Burr could see Alex, Angelica, and Professor Washington's eyes all fill with rage. "Thomas, maybe you shouldn't-"

"Lighten up Aaron, I'm just trying to make sure everyone knows about Alex's sexual life. I mean, what's with you and banging people in this class anyways? First old Johnny boy, now her." Thomas was oblivious to the ass whooping Alex was ready to give him.

"Tommy, seriously... I think that's enough.", said James softly.

Thomas ignored his boyfriend's advice and kept talking. "Oh, I'm really sorry about John by the way. When's his funeral?"

Alex, who had been standing up about to lunge at Thomas, froze. "His- his what?"

"Oh, haven't you heard? He was found dead in his apartment. It was suicide. There was a note and tons of cuts on his arm. Just. Like. Yours."

Alex couldn't focus. Angelica stood up and grabbed his hand. Alex was starting to cry. Angelica was too. True, there was drama between all of them, but they were still friends, and a friend dying... was hard."

By this time, Washington had walked up to where Thomas was and yanked him out into the hallway. Thomas was grinning the whole time.

Alex felt his whole world shatter. He lost use of his legs, but when he did, he didn't just fall.

He fell through the floor into a dark abyss. He looked up to see Angelica, Aaron, and James looking down on him as he floated. Then there was just darkness.

Then everything happened.

Angelica and Eliza circled around him. Eliza asked, "Isn't this life enough? What would be enough?" Angelica asked, "Will you ever be satisfied?"

Peggy, who was standing in a pedestal above Alex, said, "History is happening... what are you doing about it?"

Lafayette, Maria, Adrienne, and Hercules all stood around him. Everyone was staring at him, saying different things to torment him.

"Alex? Alex. Alex!"

Alex jolted up in the bed. Angelica was sitting up beside him. "Alex, you were crying and screaming and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine Angie, it was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep. School starts back tomorrow."

With that Alex and Angelica laid back down. She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Alexander Hamilton."

"I love you too, Angelica Schuyler."

 **Hey guys, sorry that it's been so long since the last update, things have been crazy. But for the rest of this update, I'd like to send a message out.**

 **I would like to raise awareness for the United Kingdom (specifically Manchester and London). 2017 has no been a good year for them so far due to ISIS. So I'd like to just say something...**

 **ISIS can shove it if they think they can break our unity. Love is not something that can easily be toyed with. I respect Ariana Grande and all the other stars who brought awareness to the fact that England has had it rough.**

 **So from and American Christian, I'm praying for Britain! ISIS CANNOT AND WILL NOT BREAK US!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Remember that I did 2 updates on the same day, so it might be confusing. Make sure to read the last one before this one!)**

So this chapter is a thing and shit is happening, sorry. I'm so so so so so so so sorry for this...

Chapter 13: Wounded

The first day back at school actually hadn't been horrible. Sure, Thomas Jefferson did try to make a big deal about the miscarriage, but everyone shut him down. All in all, it was a pretty good day. Until...

The Schuyler Triplets had went on a "Schuyler Sister's Only" shopping excursion. It had been fun, but when they were walking back to Eliza's car... it happened.

Angelica was walking across the street first, Eliza close behind. They had obviously wanted for the crossing signal, but the speeding car didn't.

Peggy had dropped her coin purse and was picking up change off the sidewalk, which held her back. She only looked up when she heard the screeching of breaks, screams of her sisters, and shattering of glass.

Peggy's eyes widened and filled with tears. The car had sent Angelica flying into the back windshield of a parked car. Eliza had been luckier. She had been knocked to the side.

Peggy ran to Eliza, who was the closest. The driver of the car got out and ran over to Eliza and Peggy. "I'm so sorry! I didn't- wait. You? You're John Laurens' friend". Of course the driver had to be John Adams who had escaped due to Alex and Angelica not being able to keep their hands off of each other. "John Fucking Adams. Why did you do this?", Peggy screamed as Eliza waves in and out of consciousness. Of course there had to be nobody around to see this. Why is it that in a city with 8.5 Million people, nobody ever sees anything?

After Peggy figured out who he was, John Adams jumped back in his car and sped off. When the car sped off, Peggy noticed Angelica lying in the street. She wasn't moving.

Peggy gently laid Eliza's, who was conscious (for now), head on top of a new yellow jacket that Peggy had bought. She sprinted over to Angelica. "Oh, please God no!", she cried. She listened for breathing and/or a heartbeat and didn't hear anything. She checked Angelica's pulse and got no response. Luckily, one Good Samaritan bystander had called and ambulance and was currently tending to Eliza in Peggy's absence.

Peggy, with tears streaming down her face, picked up Angelica and carried her over to Eliza and the Good Samaritan. Eliza, who was now able to sit up, spoke up not noticing Angelica wasn't conscious. "Peggy, this is Theodosia Bartow. She is- oh my god."

Eliza started crying to as Peggy gently sat down still hugging a lifeless Angelica. "Peggy?" Eliza was crying her eyes out too. Theodosia ran and flagged down the ambulance. Peggy and Eliza huddled up against Angelica, both grossly sobbing. The paramedics ran up to them.

Peggy protested as they put Eliza on a stretcher and pulled her away from Angelica. Eliza was put in the ambulance. Theodosia Bartow passed Peggy her number and volunteered to go with Eliza so that Peggy could focus on Angelica. Peggy quickly agreed as the paramedics told them to hurry.

Peggy looked at the other paramedics checking on Angelica. She lost it as on paramedic while his head to the other. The policeman asked Peggy if she knew who had hit her sisters and she told them. "John Adams. He also tried to kill me and my friends awhile back. Please, throw his ass in jail for the rest of his life!", she begged the policeman. "We will do everything in our power.", he reassured her.

He walked away and she watched as the paramedics putting a black tarp over Angelica. Peggy pulled out her phone and looked down at the texts she had.

 _"Hi, this is Theodosia Bartow. I'm assuming you're Peggy Schuyler. You're sister, Eliza, keeps asking for you. We're heading for St. Victor's Hospital. I'll keep you posted."_

 _"Peggy? It's Alex. Where are you guys? It's almost 7:00 pm! Is everything alright? I've been texting Angelica with no response."_

She clicked the call button. Alex quickly answered.

Peggy explained everything that happened. Alex lost it. His girlfriend was dead, what'dshe expect... a "my condolences"?.

All Peggy knew was that she and her friends were now in literal hell. She sat on the side of the road and cried.

 **So sorry. Don't kill me. There will be a return to Lams, but not right away. Alex needs time to grieve. I'm sure most of you are probably happy now with the opening up for a Lams return, by km mad that I hmjsut killed her off. Help me! Also, Eliza survives... SPOILER ALERT! That's not a bad thing. Anyways yeah...**


	14. 14

**I am so sorry...**

Chapter 14: I Could Never Be Ready For This

Alex stood next to Angelica's casket. Mr. Schuyler did not want Alex up there, but Peggy, Eliza, Mrs. Schuyler, and all the other Schuyler Siblings overruled his decision.

Alex looked at Angelica. Her eyes were closed, but he still felt as if he was staring into her beautiful eyes as if she were still there. He didn't realize he had started crying... again.

Eliza was crying too. She blamed herself. Angelica was dead while all she got was a mild concussion, a broken arm, and two broken ribs. It was a lot, but in Eliza's eyes... nothing compared to how she thought she let her sister die.

Peggy had stepped away to the bathroom. She couldn't let people see her cry. She had to be strong for Eliza, Alex, and her parents. Maria had noticed Peggy run to the bathroom and had gotten up to follow her.

Maria walked into the Funeral Home bathroom. Peggy was in the handicap stall crying. "Peggy?", Maria asked quietly while knocking. She heard the crying stop and shuffling from inside. Then Peggy opened the door with a smile in her face. "Peg, are you ok?"

"Yeah babe, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." With that, Peggy wiped off her running mascara and walked out of the bathroom with a fake smile on her face. Maria had never seen Peggy act like this, so she was worried.

About the time Maria walked back out of the bathroom, the company on the greeting friends line had just started to sit down for the service. Peggy had walked over to sit with Alex and her family on the front row. Hercules sat behind Eliza. She had her hand over her shoulder holding his outstretched hand. Lafayette was sitting next to Adrienne. He was rubbing Alex's back **(in a apologetic way, not a weird way)**. Maria was about to walk over to them, until she noticed someone all too familiar walking in through the back door and standing in the foyer of the church. She caught Adrienne's eyes and motioned for her to meet her in the foyer. Maria and Adrienne confronted the all too familiar stranger.

Adrienne hissed, "You've got some nerve showing up here unannounced, Laurens."

"You're one of the reasons this is happening.", added Maria.

John looked shocked at Maria. Adrienne was also a little take aback.

"M- me?", studded John. "How am I responsible for Angelica's death?"

"Let's see...", started Maria. "You broke up with Alex, which made him depressed. Then Angelica started dating him to make him not depressed. Then he got Angelica pregnant and she had a miscarriage. And the whole reasons the Schuyler's went on the shopping trip was to cheer her up, and now we're here. And now my spunky girlfriend, is heartbroken all because you couldn't take the pressure."

"What is going on- John?", it was Hercules. He had noticed them talking with someone and had come to check on them. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to pay my respects to my late friend and to support my other friends, but then I got attacked."

"Maria. Adrienne. Go sit down."

"You can't tell us what to do."

"How would you like it if I told Lafayette and Peggy that you were harassing one of their best friends?"

He got glared at, but they knew he was right.

"So, how have you been? 1st Semester is almost over, that means you can come back to school."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"So where are you staying?"

"With Nathaniel Pendleton. He's a nice guy and all, but I really do want to come home."

"Well, I was actually talking to Lafayette and Alex about that recently. Laf is totally fine with it. Alex is a little hesitant, but as long as you give him some space, you guys will be fine."

"You sure, Herc?"

"I'm sure. Now, I'm gonna go sit back down before Eliza kills me." He internally and externally cringed at his specific choice of words at the funeral."

"I'll stay back here. I don't think it's the best time to reappear in everyone's lives, especially with Maria and Adrienne up there."

"Ok, oh... after the graveside, which is right after the service, everyone's going to the reception at our dorm. You're welcome to come since it's technically your home."

"Thanks Herc. I'll plan on it."

With that, Hercules walked back up the side aisle and sat behind Eliza. John slipped into an empty pew in the back. He felt out of place. Maybe Maria was right... was this his fault? He pondered this for a while only looking up when everyone stood as the rolled the casket down the aisle and out into the cemetery. John felt tears form in his eyes. Everyone followed the casket. This meant, the Revolutionary Set would walk right by him. He kept his head down and tried to look respectful and respectable. Alex, Peggy, and Lafayette all were shocked as they walked past him. Maria and Adrienne stared at him with anger in their eyes. Eliza walked straight ahead clutching Hercules' arm, not acknowledging anyone. Hercules sent John and apologetic smile.

John was the last one to walk out of the church. He walked to the parking lot and sat in his car. He cried, a lot.

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. Hope this chapter was good with all the ex-lover drama at the current lover's funeral. Yeah...**


	15. 15

**Here's another chapter of dramatic trash... there also will kinda be some NSFW at the end. Probably not enough to have to change the rating, but you have been warned.**

Chapter 15: Loneliness of Evening

John stood outside the door to the dorm. He knew all his "friends" and then some were in there. He nearly couldn't bring himself to open the door. Lafayette and Hercules greeted him immediately. "We missed you so much, _mom ami_!" John felt Lafayette's embrace. It made him feel at home and loved.

Peggy eventually walked over to John. He could tell how much she had been holding back tears, so he lead her into his bedroom and let her cry into his shoulder.

When they returned, John got felt uncomfortable. Maria was staring at him with fury in her eyes. Adrienne had decided to let it go and just ignore John, but Maria made how she felt about John known to everyone. Even Peggy was scared of her. John avoided contact with Maria at all costs.

Eliza was still shutting everyone and everything out. She sat at the kitchen table. She barely responded to anyone and when she did it was just muffled, one-word answers. Not even Hercules could get her to break out her trance.

John had talked to everyone except Maria and Alex (he even tried to talk to Eliza). Alex was in his own room. John knocked lightly on the door. _Tap-tap-tippity-tip-tap_. It was his secret knock for Alex's room. John opened the door to see a disheveled mess. The bed was a wreck, papers and clothes were everywhere, and in the center of the mess, was Alex. He was still in his funeral dress, but he was laying on the foot of the bed sobbing. John walked over and sat down on the bed next to Alex. Before he could say anything, Alex spoke up.

"What do you want, John?"

"What I want? I want Angelica to be here so that you and Peggy don't have to be in this state."

"Why would you care?"

"Because I care about you and. I don't want to see you like this."

Alex sat up and saw John for the first time in months. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to see me and Peggy like this. I'm sorry Maria has been so mean to you. I'm sorry eveyone shuts you out. It's just hard, you know."

"It's ok, Alex. I'm not mad at anyone. I'm proud of you for doing as good as you are right now. If I were in your position, I'd be folding the dorm with my tears.

Alex chuckled. That was something he hadn't done in a while. It wasn't strained. It was actually genuine. "So are you moving back in."

"Well, Laf and Herc have already approved it, but it's up to you."

"Sure, if that means we can start over. Hi, I'm Alexander Hamilton from Charlestown, St. Kitts and Nevis."

"Hi, I'm John Laurens from Charleston, South Carolina."

They chuckled but then fell silent and stared into each other's eyes. Alex started crying. "When did my life go so far downhill?"

"Alex, it was my fault. I shouldn't have just left like that. It put a lot of stress in you. Man I'm such a bastard, aren't I?"

Alex laughed in between his sobs. He hugged John, who hugged him back. They were starting over. They were friends again. They were both fine with being just friends for now.

They got up and walked out of the bedroom. They turned to walk down the hall back to the living room where a few people still were (most people had left by now). They were about to enter the living room, when Maria stepped out of the bathroom doorway.

"Why were you two in there for so long?"

"I was talking to Alex and helping him feel better." John was tried of Maria acting like this.

"Really, or were you maybe trying to make a move since Angelica's out of the picture?"

"FUCK OFF, MARIA!" John and Maria were both shocked. Everyone left in the apartment (mainly their friends, the Washingtons, and some Schuyler family members) was now staring at him. Alex was mad now. Almost as mad as he gets around Thomas Jefferson. "I'm tired of everyone trying to protect me! Angelica was my girlfriend, not your's, Maria. I get you live Peggy and she was Angelica's sister, but that doesn't mean you get to take your frustrations out on my friends."

"Alex, I'm not taking it out on your friends, I'm taking it out on him." She pointed to John and he glared at her as Alex continued.

"He is my friend, Maria."

Adrienne came to Maria's defense... of course. "Alex, she's right. Some friend, that just abandons you and then tries to come back in a time like this."

"Adrienne. Really? How dare you, both of you. John and I are turning over a new leaf and starting anew. I wish you could be happy and do the same, but apparently... you two can't. Now get out of our dorm."

Maria scoffed, "You think you can just tell us to get out knowing very well we're dating your two closest friends."

Alex was quick to comeback. At this point, Lafayette and Peggy would have to get over it if he offended them, but he didn't care now. "I don't care if your partner's name is Tom, Dick, or Harry. You will not talk to my friends like that in my home. So GET OUT."

Maria whipped around and stomped out of the dorm. Adrienne realized she was in the wrong. "Alex, John, I'm sorry.", she said sheepishly as she turned and followed Maria. She looked to Lafayette, but he and Peggy turned away from their leaving partners. Maria was offended at Peggy's reaction, but Adrienne understood them. Let's just say... neither Alex nor Peggy would be talking to Maria for a while. **(a/n: Peggy and Maria aren't breaking up, just having some space. Adrienne will be forgiven more easily.)**

Alex apologized to everyone, especially Lafayette and Peggy. They understood. Alex continued to mingle, he'd even managed to get Eliza talking, along with Hercules (it was a group effort).

John walked into his old room. It hadn't changed. There were still his drawings of turtles everywhere. His green, turtle-themed bedspread was still made perfectly on the bed as he'd left it.

He walked over to the desk. There were lots of pictures on it. There was a family portrait of him, his mother, his sisters, and his brothers. It wasn't the best quality picture, but it was the only group picture of his family without his dad.

The rest of the pictures where of him and various members of the Revolutionary Set.

The one of him and Peggy wearing sunglasses and trying to pose in a very uncool way.

Him, Laf, and Herc all laughing at a bar. It was some stupid joke Lafayette had told and everyone lost their shit. Alex had managed to snap that candid photo of the other three laughing their heads off.

The one of him and Alex making out in the park. He felt bad for keeping that on display when he left, but it looked untouched.

Him, Laf, Peggy, and Alex all spraying each other with water guns. They had gotten Angelica and Eliza wet only to face the fury of the two girls.

Then his eyes fell on the biggest picture. He, Alex, Laf, Herc, Eliza, Peggy, Angelica, Maria, and Adrienne were all sitting at a table at the Starbucks that Adrienne worked at. It was Adrienne's birthday, but she had to work, so they all surprised her. She was in her uniform looking very tired but happy. Lafayette was kissing her on the cheek. Peggy and Maria were beaming from ear to ear because they planned the whole surprise party. Angelica and Eliza were chuckling at the mound of presents the group had managed to pile up for Adrienne. Hercules was the only one looking at the camera (and was doing a flawless job of looking good at it). John and Alex were sitting together. John had whipped cream on his nose from his drink. Alex was laughing at him.

The smile on Alex's face in that picture made John melt. He wanted to smash his face into Alexander's every time he saw that gorgeous smile. He remembered how Alex had smiled at him in the coffee shop when Adrienne introduced them. He remembered how Alex smiled at him on all their dates. He remembered how Alex smiled at him when their bare bodies cuddled up together after a long night. _No._

John felt the bulge in his pants. He repressed those thoughts. His mind was entering dangerous territory right her and now. However, this was his room. John thought about how good it would feel to pleasure himself real quick. He reached his hand into his pants and started to rub his erection. He walked over and locked the door, he then quickly flopped on the bed and tore off his clothing.

He rubbed himself so hard and fast that you'd think he was doing it to save his life. He thought about Alex, and his smile, and his body, and his manhood. All of Alex wanted to make John melt. He felt guilty for masturbating to sexual thoughts of his ex, especially at this time, but he didn't care.

He thought of Alex always taking the dominant role. Alex would always lay down first and have John sit in his lap and ride him. John imagined how Alex felt inside him. He let out a small moan, but stopped himself from full on moan in case someone could hear. John rubbed himself so hard and fast that it was almost impossible for him to not moan.

He thought of Alex calling him by his nickname: _Jacky._ Ironic considering he was jacking off. The thought of Alex made him want to to hit his high even more. But he held himself out for as long as possible.

That was until he glanced over at the picture of Alex sitting on the bedside table.

Before he knew what was happening, he hit his high. He nearly screamed as it felt so good. He continued rubbing himself as his head flopped back on the pillow. He was panting and covered in sweat. He looked down and saw the mess he had made. He pulled out wet wipes he always kept in his drawer.

He quickly cleaned his... seed **(not gonna say the word so I won't have to change the rating)** off of himself and the surrounding sheets. He quickly got redressed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He didn't go back to face the crowd just yet though, because he had a bigger problem to deal with...

He just masturbated to the thought of his ex, who's current partner had just died. He felt like a monster. " _What kind of perverted sicko am I?"_ John hate himself even more now.

How would he deal with his thoughts and feelings now?

 **What did I tell you? Sorry I know that all this is trash (especially the end), but hey, I need some guilty John drama. So yeah... if you couldn't tell by now, Lams will eventually make its return.**


	16. 16

**So I was informed that all the drama I have been writing isn't really... me. That person was right and I appreciate them for bringing me to a realization. So this chapter will not be full of shock. This will be a fluff(ish) chapter.**

Chapter 16: It's Hard Sometimes

Alex had started drinking a lot since Angelica's death 3 months ago, although he had taken it a lot better than Eliza. He and Adrienne had made up, but Maria was another story. Alex refused to even mention her.

This made it very hard for Peggy. John and Alex were her best friends, but Maria was her girlfriend. She didn't let anyone tell her what to do. She was over 18 and had two legs to walk, she could do what she want.

One night, Peggy had snuck away to meet Alex, John, and Lafayette at a bar. Eliza and Hercules were at counseling. Eliza really needed it since she had taken Angelica's death harder than any one else. Adrienne was busy with homework, and Maria just needed time to rant to herself.

It was the Fearsome Foursome tonight. They met at the Revolutionary Set's favorite bar. 2 hours later, Lafayette was wasted, Alex was also extremely drunk. It was funny though, Peggy had had more to drink than Lafayette, Alex, and John combined (although John hadn't even finished his first drink). Usually John was the one to drink the most, but he didn't feel like it. He had just gotten a call from South Carolina saying his mother was sick. The call had been from his sister, Martha. She had gone against her father's wishes because she felt John should know. Martha told John that Henry Laurens still refused to let him come home. So needless to say, John wasn't feeling the best.

"You know, I've always hoped I could outdrink _the_ Marquis de Lafayette, and now I know I can.", giggled Peggy with a slight slur.

"I, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, highly disagree, _mon ami_!", said Lafayette in an extremely heavy French accent that he always took on when he was drunk.

"I bet I could outdrink both of you!", slurred Alex.

John smiled when he saw Alex smirk at Peggy and Lafayette. Damn, Alex was beautiful. He was a caramel-skinned, Caribbean, with long hair, and mature in the body... like woah. Alex looked at John.

" _Jacky,_ why so sad? You've *hiccup* barely touched your drink."

"I don't feel like really drinking that much."

The waitress walked up in a questionable outfit that probably went against dress code for the bar. Peggy noticed this and mocked throwing up to Lafayette. Luckily, the waitress didn't notice. She simply asked, "Would y'all like some more drinks?" She was obviously from the south possibly Tennessee or Virginia. She'd be perfect for Thomas... slutty and southern.

Alex was about to respond with a yes, but John quickly cut in and did not let anyone get another drink. Instead, John ordered lots of water for the others.

When waitress returned, Peggy and Lafayette started whispering about how slutty the waitress was. She gave the three drunks water. Peggy and Laf were in some little world of their own talking about their girlfriends, etc. which left Alex to look at John. John didn't notice... he was just waiting, no, hoping that Martha Laurens would text him.

"You're really hot, John." John looked up at Alex who was leaning over the table, grinning.

"Alex, chug that glass of water and then repeat that when your not drunk."

"I mean it, Jacky."

"Stop calling me that. Only my family calls me that." Alex stopped talking only to chug his glass of water. He also drank both Peggy and Lafayette's when they completely ignored the water. Alex was obviously somewhat hungover, but he wasn't completely drunk now and had some common sense. "John, I'm sorry."

"No, Alex, it's fine. It's just, my mother is sick, and you know my dad..." John was startled when Alex reached out and grabbed his hand. John looked around, only to fond that Peggy and Lafayette were both drunkenly texting their girlfriends. He looked down at his hand intertwined with Alex's.

"John, you know my family died a while ago. So, don't hesitate to know that I understand family trouble. You know what, we shouldn't talk about this here, let's go back home." John and Alex were both blushing really hard. They said bye to Lafayette and Peggy and hailed a cab. They refrained from talking about anything heavy in the cab, but once they got home, John let it out. He sat down on Alex's bed and cried. Alex hugged him.

"It's ok, John. I know. I'm here.", was all Alex could say as John hugged him tighter and cried harder. Then John told him the worst part.

"Alex, I came out as gay right before I came to NYC. That's when my dad kicked me out. But I knew I was gay since I was 13. My best friend, Francis Kinloch, helped me realize I was gay. One time, my dad walked into my room and we were... um... making out. He kicked Francis out and never let him come back. He smacked me so hard that I blacked out. I woke up on the floor in my mother's arms. She layed me on my bed and told me that my father had went out to get a drink. When he came back, he was extremely drunk. My mom chewed him out for hitting me, and he started screaming st her and eventually slapped her. He woke my siblings up and I could tell they had all came out of their rooms because when he got to the top of the stairs he started yelling at them to go back to sleep.

"He came in my room and shut the door behind him so that my mom and siblings couldn't get in to stop him from what he was about to do. He pulled me out of my bed and thre me in the floor. He smacked me so much and hit me so hard. He only hit me harder if I asked him to stop. He called me a pansy and said that if I ever so much as touched another man again that he'd make sure I wouldn't have hands to do it.

"Years of this abuse and multiple suicide attempts later, I got a scholarship to Columbia College. I didn't tell my dad until the day I was scheduled to leave. I also told him I was gay and that there was nothing he could do about it. He threw a vase at me but I dodged it and ran out to my car. He yelled at me that he wouldn't bare to call me his son anymore." John finished his story and looked up at Alex. Alex was crying too. He held John's had tighter.

"John, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through all that. I'm so sorry. I wish your dad could've seen what i see in you."

"What? You see something in me?"

"Well, I mean, we used to date, so obviously..."

"Alex, do you still feel that way about me?"

There was a long pause. Alex leaned in close to John. "Yes." Alex's answer made John go crazy. He was smitten over Alex. He wanted this man so badly.

He got what he wanted.

Alex lightly pressed his lips against John. It got more and more intense, eventually including their tongues. John let out a small moan when Alex moved his mouth John's neck.

Alex pulled John into his lap. John didn't know where this is going, but he knew that he was going to let Alex lead it all. He was afraid that it would seem he was taking advantage of Alex so soon after Angelica's death.

John didn't know how much Alex wanted him back... until he said it.

After that, all John remembered was clothes being yanked off and bodies slamming against each other (in many ways).

John woke up next to a naked Alex. " _Oh my god, did I... did we?"_

"Wow. You were great last night.", said Alex with his eyes still shut.

"So we're you."

 **Wow this was really fluffy! Like really. Also, this is not to force Lams, it's been just so requested, and so I added a big time skip to compensate for mourning. Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Guilt

John still felt guilty for what he did last night. Alex reassured him that it was fine. It's not like John raped Alex. John still couldn't help but feel guilty due to Angelica's death a measly 3 months ago.

"Alex, you were hungover. I took advantage of that."

"John, hush. I love you. Angelica would want me to move on. She told me that. She said if something ever happens to her that she'd want me to move on and find someone new." Even after that, John still couldn't help but feel bad.

On top of that, I didn't help that Lafayette and Peggy had drunkenly walked into the apartment late at night and noticed what they were doing since the door was open a crack. John had walked into the living room to see Peggy and Lafayette passed out on the couch in each other's arms. John nearly screamed. No... he actually did.

It woke them up. "What are you two doing. Why? Why are you cuddling when you're dating other people?"

Lafayette spoke up. "Well... Adrienne and I broke up about a month ago. She's moving back to France in a week. So it sucks she's not going to be with us for senior year... but she suggested we go ahead see other people to make her moving easier on me. And I think I've found someone." He looked at Peggy and grinned.

"What about Maria?", John questioned.

"She's been such a bitch to me lately about you that I couldn't stand to date her anymore. I texted her last night and told her we were through. Plus, Laf is just so sweet.", Peggy explained.

"But Peg, I thought you were gay."

"Well, I've been a little bi-curious for a while and I decided that now was a good time. I hope this doesn't make things weird for us John, we're supposed to be the Gay Squad."

"No, Peg, I'm super happy for you guys. You two are my closest friends."

Lafayette spoke up, "Except for Alex... you two are really close." Lafayette winked at John and then he and Peggy burst into laughter. John's face turned super red.

Peggy noticed and said, "John, don't be emberassed. I'm Angelica's sister and even I don't mind. I'm sure Eliza won't either."

They both got up and stumbled over to John. They did a big group hug. Then Peggy and Lafayette went to the kitchen to get water and hangover cures. John walked back towards Alex's room. Alex had been taking a shower but had just gotten out. John still didn't have a shirt on, so he was going to steal one of Alex's sweatshirts (he was bigger than Alex, but Alex's sweatshirts were all huge).

When he pushed the door open, Alex was in nothing but a tight pair of Fruit-of-the-Loom underpants. His hair was still wet and his body oily. John felt heat on his face and in the front of his pants. Alex smirked.

"See something you like?", laughed Alex.

"Yes... you.", was all John could say before launching himself into Alex's arms. Luckily, John had thought to close the door completely and lock it. He shoved his tongue into Alex's mouth as they flopped onto the bed.

"My Dear Laurens, aren't you the selfish one. Want what you got last night again so soon? I'm ashamed to be dating you." All of this was said jokingly by Alex, of course.

"Shut up. You know it's the best you'll ever get, _Alexander_." The way John growled his full name made Alex become erect almost instantly. "Wow, is that all it takes to turn you on, _Alexander."_

"John, stop talking and put your beautiful body to use."

"Ok, I'll go fast because I have to get to work."

Alex grabbed John's face that was hovering over Alex's crotch area and pulled John's face up to his. "John, you got a job? Where?"

"Well, since Adrienne is moving back to France, she had to quit her job, and she put in a good recommendation for me. I got a job at Starbucks and today is my first day. That's one of the reasons I didn't drink that much last night."

Alex kissed John. "I'm so happy for you! Wait... Adrienne is moving back to France? What about Laf?" John and Alex were both sitting up now.

John kept explaining. "Adrienne told him to start seeing other people so that their goodbyes would be easier. And he is doing just that." He got up and opened the door to expose the living room where Peggy and Lafayette were passed out on the couch together.

"But what about Maria? And Peggy is gay, I thought."

"They broke up because Maria was being mean to Peggy about me. And Peggy decided to become bi."

"They are so cute together."

"So are we." When John said this, he and Alex locked lips again. "Alex, babe, put some pants on before you make me late for work. You're trying to sabotage me with your perfect body, gorgeous skin, toned abs, tight ass, and most importantly your big-".

"Ok John, I get it. I'm the incarnation of sin. Now get to work before I have to punish you."

"I bet you'd like that."

"Go to work."

John left the apartment still laughing and blushing. Jokes aside, he felt blessed to have Alex, Peggy, Laf, Herc, and Eliza. They made his life so much better considering what he had come from before college.

For he first time in a long time, John felt truly happy.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this fluff filled chapter. Stay cool my dudes.**


	18. 18

Chapter 18: Starbucks and Badluck

John was blushing so hard. His fellow baristas had asked him to come to the back room (all his co-workers had been in on the Rev Set's plan, too). When he came back, decorations were all over the small restaurant. A banner on the ceiling read "Congratulations John; Farewell Adrienne!" Alex, Peggy, Lafayette, Hercules, and Eliza were standing at the counter with a cake. John was shocked. After he figured out what was going on, Eliza ran over to the door and lead Adrienne (who was blindfolded) into the store. When Eliza removed Adrienne's blindfold, she was in the same position as John was just minutes ago. John and Adrienne were both crying.

John's co-workers and Adrienne's ex-co-workers praised them. They watched as Adrienne and John teamed up to make their friends' drinks as fast as possible. Of course, the Rev Set had to make it hard on them by ordering all kinds of different drinks.

Alex: Midnight Mint Mocha Frappucino

Peggy: Teavana Shaken Iced White Tea

Lafayette: Smore's Frappucino

Eliza: Very Berry Hibiscus Starbucks Refresher

Hercules: Cool Lime Starbucks Refresher

Adrienne and the other's went to sit down after all the drinks were done. John's fellow Baristas went back to their break in the back room. John stayed at the counter because a girl with blonde hair and a red hoodie on walked in. She had her hood up, so John couldn't see her face. She walked up to the counter and slipped John a piece of paper.

 _"Adrienne, it's Maria. I know we aren't on the best terms, but I really need your help. My ex, James Reynolds, made bail. He's tracking me... stalking me... hunting me. I think he's hacking_ _my phone (which means he can trace me and turn on the microphone and camera whenever he wants). Please, can you think of something? I don't want to worry Peggy."_

"Maria... I- I don't know what to say." Maria looked up at him, her eyes were red from crying so much. She had died her hair from brown to blonde.

"John, I'm sorry for all I said about you. I had no right. But please help me. I obviously thought Adrienne would be working, but I need your help either way." John looked over to his friends. Alex sent him a questioning glance to which John sent a reassuring wink. Then he turned back to Maria.

"Maria, you said he's tracking you through your phone, right?"

"I believe so."

"Then I need your phone." Maria passed over her phone. John took it and put it in he blender. He pressed purée and watched as the phone was obliterated. "Maria, I know everyone is mad, but we need their help."

"Ok." John led Maria over to the table.

"John, who's this?", Alex asked. Maria pulled her hood down and everyone gasped.

"Maria? What are you doing here?", asked Peggy, gripping Lafayette's arm tightly (they had told Adrienne and everyone else about their relationship and everyone was cool with it, including Adrienne).

"Guys, I know we haven't had the best relationships with her recently, believe me... I agree with you but James Reynolds made bail and he's hunting her. We have to help her."

Maria started crying. "I'm sorry everyone. But please... I know I don't deserve your help, but please!"

Eliza, Adrienne, and Hercules stood up and hugged the crying girl. John stood next to them and looked over at Alex, Peggy, and Lafayette. Laf whispered something in Peggy's ear. Peggy nearly started crying and stood up and ran over to Maria. She hugged Maria. When Lafayette walked up, Peggy explained their relationship. Maria understood.

John watched the ordeal and then turned to Alex. John couldn't read Alex's face. He grabbed Alex and lead him to the back hallway that lead to the bathrooms.

"Alex, I know you're mad... believe me, I am too, but would you rather her die knowing you could've done something but didn't."

"I know John, I know. I just, don't know if I'm ready to forgive her."

"You don't have to forgive her, but we need to help her."

"You're right. I guess I'm just nervous. We've been up against this guy before. And he almost killed you, me, Peggy, Maria, and... Angelica."

"Alex, we won't have to go up against him, I already destroyed her phone. I'm going to give her my old one and we're going to get her a new ID, new passport, everything. We're going to get her on a bus to Saskatoon, Saskatchewan in Canada. I have a friend named Kiah Martin there. I'm sure she'd be willing to let Maria stay there till she can get a job."

"Wow John, you're really willing to help her."

"Let's just say, I've known what it's like to be on the run."

"And now, you're not going anywhere on my watch."Alex smiled when he said that as John scoffed. Alex pressed his lips against John's. "Let's get back out there and explain your plan to them."

 _1 Week Later_

They all stood at the bus stop. They had booked a ticket for Maria under the name _"Susan Clingman"_. John handed her a passport and fake ID with the same name. He whispered, "This doesn't come back to us," into her ear. She nodded and then after a moment of hesitation... she hugged him. "I'm sorry for everything John. And thank you for all you've done for me when I didn't deserve it."

Maria hugged everyone else and then got in the bus. She looked out the window and waved as the bus drove off. Peggy started crying.

They had to immediately turn around and take Adrienne to the airport. It was another heartfelt goodbye. Adrienne got on the plane and Lafayette started crying.

Peggy and Lafayette were together, and they loved each other. They just... clicked. There were so many things about them that were perfect for each other. Peggy had already been able to tell Lafayette all the things, if not more things than she had been able to tell Maria. She felt something more in her life having a man to just hold her. He could just pick her up and cradle her when she needed it. And right now, she needed it. Lafayette carried her to the car park where they could hail a cab. Eliza walked arm-in-arm with Hercules. John and Alex followed. John gingerly grabbed Alex's hand.

"It's a great thing you did this week, John."

"Thanks. I guess, since I ran away right before college and was out on a limb, I felt for her. She was running away. True, they were completely different circumstances, but I felt for her. Even if we weren't on the best terms, I couldn't let James Reynolds hurt her."

"That wild spirit and that loving heart of yours. Just two more reasons why I love you."

John smiled. He truly did have people that loved him. He would never leave them again.

 **Hey yeah so... Leggy! I've been wanting to write Leggy in forever, by I didn't know how to write Adrienne and Maria out. And... I'm sorry to say, but Maria and Adrienne will not be in the story again (it's honestly too hard to keep up with so many people. So Lams, Leggy, and Mulliza. Tell me your favorite one below! Also, the next few chapters will be some REAL FLUFF (totally no smut. Ok maybe a tiny bit. Yeah, there might be some, but not enough to change the rating.) See you then!**


	19. C19

**So the original version of this chapter was... graphic. I know I said this story would be on hiatus, but I can't stand not writing in this story. I changed the ending of this chapter. I couldn't deal with all the "that was really graphic" reviews.**

Chapter 19: Spin the Bottle

We all know what happens when a group of college kids get drunk at a "End of the Year" party. They play spin the bottle. I also think that we all know it can get pretty raunchy. Unfortunately, in the case of the Revolutionary Set, the only difference was that they would ask a Truth or Dare question to the person it landed on.

"Peggy, just spin the damn bottle," yelled John.

"Fiiiiiiiiine," slurred Peggy. When she did so, it landed on Hercules. "Ok Herc, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hercules said with only a small slur. He could drink a whole keg of beer and not get heavily drunk.

"I dare you... to French kiss Eli right-here-right-now," giggled Peggy. She knew how much Hercules and Eliza hated PDA. A kiss here and there while on a date, but anything beyond that was meant to be private (in their opinions). But neither of them were known to back down from a dare.

Eliza leaped onto Hercules as they shoved their tongues into each other's mouth. After about 10 seconds, they separated and smirked. Eliza sat in Hercules' lap as he spun the bottle. It landed on Lafayette. Lafayette chose dare which would prove to be a huge mistake.

"Ok Laf, I dare you to stand in the circle and spin around. When I say stop, whoever you stop on... you must kiss."

Lafayette (along with everyone else) were too drunk to care. He did as he was instructed, and when Herc said stop, he stopped on John.

"Fuck! Why did it have to be me?" cried John. "I have Alex."

"Well, I'm dating Peggy, but let's just get this over with," demanded Lafayette. He quickly kissed John and they both turned into blushing nerds. Of course, it wasn't anything romantic, but it was still kind of awkward for the two friends.

It lasted no longer than three seconds and Lafayette went and sat back down next to Peggy. Lafayette spun the bottle, still blushing. "Alex, truth or dare?"

Alex hadn't really been paying attention. When Lafayette asked him, he automatically said "Dare." without thinking.

"I dare you to 'dance for John'". Everyone either started blushing or laughing. Peggy grabbed a chair and made John sit in it. Eliza pulled out her phone and switched to the playlist that she had set up for... um... when she did this for Herc.

Alex straddled John. They were both blushing messes, but they were also both too drunk to think twice.

Eliza hit play on the music and Alex automatically started pervertedly dancing. At one point, he slid off John and started to somewhat tease him.

After that, when he hopped back into John's lap, he could feel something hard rub against him. Alex started blushing even harder. John knew Alex could tell that he had an erection.

Luckily, Lafayette told Eliza to stop the music just before John started moaning. He pulled Alex into a rough kiss and the separated.

Let's just say, Alex and John were fully involved in their relationship.

 **I like his ending a whole lot better. Also, my one-shot, "More Than Anything" is out! Check it out!**


	20. C20

**Sorry I was gone for so long! I was on a No Electronics Beach Trip. I hope you enjoy this ¿3 Part? (Idk how many parts it will end up being) Mini-Series in which the Rev Set visits my home state!**

Chapter 20: Tennessee (Part 1) [Dollywood]

It's already been stated that Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and Aaron Burr do not like the Revolutionary Set (especially Alex). So what happens when Thomas, James, Aaron, and Aaron's girlfriend, Theodosia Bartow, run into the Rev Set while on a trip to Tennessee at the popular Theme Park and Water Park named Dollywood? It isn't pretty.

Thomas groaned loudly. When his boyfriend asked him what was wrong, he pointed to the water park entrance. Walking through the entrance of the Water Park section of Dollywood named Splash Country was none other than the 3 Power Couples. "Lams, Leggy, and Mulliza" as they had been deemed by their school, although the "Revolutionary Set" was much easier to remember.

Aaron and Theodosia looked to where the other boys were looking. Out of the three southern adversaries to Alex, Aaron was the one that hated Alex the least. James was a close second to Aaron, but Thomas resented Alex with everything he had.

"Cool," was all Aaron responded with.

"Wait. Is that Peggy and Eliza Schuyler? Oh my god... I've been meaning to talk to them! I never told them how sorry I was to hear Angelica died," chimed in Theodosia as she started to run over to the group.

The three boys watched as Theodosia immediately struck a converstaion with Eliza and Peggy. John, Laf, and Herc all listened in on the conversation, but Alex was looking around.

Alex knew that wherever Theodosia Bartow was, Aaron Burr was; and wherever Aaron Burr was, Thomas Jefferson was likely to be there too. Alex finally spotted them and made I contact with Thomas. There was an intense staring contest which everyone in both groups seemed to notice.

John and Lafayette decided to take Alex to the opposite side of the large group of chairs near the entrance of the lazy river. This meant the Schuyler Sister's conversation with Theodosia had to be cut short.

Theodosia watched as the group took up 6 seats on the other side of the chair group. She decided then that she'd rather use the crazy coincidence as an opportunity to become friends with the two most popular girls in school. It wasn't just because they were popular, but that Theodosia genuinely liked these people, that she wanted to be there friend.

She whispered something to Aaron who nodded. Thomas watched in horror as Theodosia picked up herself towel and bag and went to sit with the Rev Set. He was fuming.

The rest of the day, Thomas did everything he could to make the Rev Set's day absolute crap.

Thomas flipped Eliza's float in the Lazy River.

Thomas dragged James and Aaron onto a float in the River Rush Rollercoaster with one extra person so that Lafayette, Hercules, John, and Alex couldn't get on at their turn.

Thomas started to torture Theodosia too. He overtook her on the Slick Rock Racer while yelling defeating things at her.

But the last straw was with Peggy on Firetower Falls. She was sitting at the top of Dollywood's Splash Country's tallest slide, Firetower Falls. On this attraction, there are two twin slides that drops you almost straight down. She was extremely nervous as she sat in the top of the Right Slide. She was holding up the line to that slide.

When it came Thomas' turn to go down the left one, he sat down adjacent to Peggy. She looked over at him in horror as he put his hand on her back and pushed her down the slide. He then quickly went down before the Lifeguard could reprimand him.

When he reached the bottom, the Rev Set (including a Peggy in tears), Theodosia, James, and Aaron were standing at the bottom.

James pulled Thomas up and ushered him back towards their seats. When Thomas questioned what was happening, James pointed to Peggy who had buried her tear-stained face in Lafayette's chest. He had his arms around her and was staring at Thomas. Eliza was holding Peggy's hand as Hercules wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Hey we're both also glaring at Thomas. Theodosia and Aaron were also mad (Aaron, only because Theodosia was his girlfriend). John was standing in the middle of the clique.

Thomas noticed who was missing... Alex.

"Jefferson."

"Hamilton." _Bam!_

Thomas was on the pavement holding his jaw. With that, the Rev Set, Theodosia, and Aaron walked away. James helped Thomas up.

"JemmyJames, why didn't you stand up to them on my behalf?" Thomas asked, trying not to move his jaw too much.

"Thomas, why are you such a huge dick?" James nearly yelled (which was completely unlike him).

"You know you love it."

"Thomas, that's not what I meant, you pervert!"

"It's just a joke, chill James."

"No! You're always like this! You are horrible to other people, especially Hamilton and his friends, and then expect everyone to forgive you. Well, you can't keep acting like a prissy bastard." James stormed off to catch up with his semi-adversaries, leaving Thomas by himself.

Thomas felt his whole world being put into perspective. Who knew that a trip to Eastern Tennessee would change his life?

 **XXXXX**

The Theme Park side of Dollywood was a million times better, the main reason being that Thomas wasn't there to bug them.

Aaron, James, and Theodosia had tagged along with the Rev Set.

They hit every rollercoaster including the new attraction, Drop Line. That was Peggy's least favorite (although she didn't really like any rollercoasters except Dizzy Disk and Firechaser Express).

Theodosia hit it off with the entire group (especially the Schuylers).

Aaron and James realized how smart Alex actually was and they were able to start to hate each other a little less.

The night ended in an amazing way. They all got on the train that went up to the mountains. The lights were spectacular. From what they heard, Dollywood had the best light show this time of year beaten only by Christmas.

At the top of the mountain, the train went around a big loop as Fireworks went off.

Lafayette pulled Peggy close to him. He kissed her cheek tenderly as she wrapped her arms around him.

Hercules pulled Eliza into his lap as they continued to watch the fireworks.

Alex laid his head on John's shoulder and they curled up together.

Aaron and Theodosia locked arms and slid close together.

James watched all of them. Thomas wasn't beside him. He was extremely mad at Thomas, but it isn't like James hated Thomas. Tonight, he'd go back to their cabin in Townsend (the last city before the Smoky Mountains National Park) with Aaron and Theodosia and face Thomas.

That was something he'd deal with later. Right now, he looked around at all his new friends sitting by him. Yes, he considered the Rev Set (even Alex) a friend now. Thomas would be mad about that, but James didn't care. He was just glad to have the last little bit of fun he would ever have.

 _He had just about a year to live._

Of course, no one (not even Thomas, Aaron, or his family) knew this, but the doctor had told him right before summer vacation started. James was glad he'd made new friends that he'd get to enjoy summer and senior year with. James was glad he'd get to graduate college.

However, he was not glad that he wouldn't get to go to law school like his family wanted.

He was not happy about telling his family... his friends... Thomas that he was dying. He'd always been prone to illness. When his doctor diagnosed him with Stage 4 Pancreatic Cancer, he was too afraid to tell anyone. He decided it was time to at least tell Thomas.

Once the train ride was over, they all started walking towards the exit of the park. It was very late and there weren't as many people there as there had been when they first arrived early that morning. 10:00AM to 10:00PM at Dollywood (4 hours at the water park and 6 at the Theme park) had made for an amazing day. The new additions to the group gave the group a new light, new friends.

You can understand their surprise when they saw Thomas sitting on a bench by the exit to the parking lot.

"Thomas, what are you doing here?" James asked, quietly.

"I came to apologize," Thomas said shamefully.

"Have you been there this whole time?" Eliza asked.

"Yes. I knew you'd have to come out this way, I just thought you'd leave sooner," said Thomas pulling on his purple hoodie.

"What are you apologizing for," asked Peggy. She was trying to see if Thomas was being sincere.

"I'm sorry for flipping your guys' floats, pushing you down slides, yelling at you, cutting lines." As he said this, he looked at Eliza, Peggy, Theodosia, Hercules, Lafayette, and John all in that order. He continued, "And Hamilton, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for being such a huge prick to you. I'm sorry for putting you down all the time. You are very smart and good looking. I mean it's not like I like-like you, I've got James and you've got John, but John is very lucky to have you. And Peggy, Eliza, Hercules, and Lafayette you guys are very lucky to be his friends. Aaron and Theodosia, I'm glad to have you guys as friends.

Everyone was shocked at Thomas' outburst, but Thomas continued, "And Jemmy, I love you more than you'll ever know. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Thomas had started crying. But he never knew he could cry as much as he did after what James said.

"Thomas... everyone... I have a year to live. I have stage 4 Pancreatic Cancer and the doctor said I could t through senior year of college and then... I'll die." Everyone deadpanned at James' statement.

Thomas felt his whole world crashing down. His legs gave out as he fainted. Lafayette grabbed him just before he hit the ground. Eliza pulled out her Fan/Water Spray-bottle from her purse. Hercules held Thomas' head up while Eliza simultaneously fanning and spraying Thomas. Aaron and Lafayette also helped hold Thomas up (knowing very well that the unconscious germaphobe would hate being payed on the ground).

Meanwhile, Peggy, John, and Theodosia ran to help comfort a now crying James. Alex was left standing in the middle of this chaos, confused.

Thomas Jefferson, his enemy, a man he's despised from the beginning, had just apologized for all his wrong doings.

His old friend turned enemy, James Madison, had just said he was dying. Alex was in utter shock.

Thomas regained consciousness and James ran over to hug him. They had an extensive conversation about why James hadn't told anyone, and then they all agreed to part ways. The Southern Adversaries to their cabin in Townsend, and the Rev Set to their hotel in Knoxville.

The Rev Set and the Southern Adversaries were now all friends. Crazy how a trip to a theme park amend after a country singer could change their lives.

 **Hah so I'm back now with this. Yes part 2 will be out soon in which the Rev Set explore my home city of Knoxville. They will even visit my house (jk lol but maybe). Hope you enjoyed, nonetheless!**


	21. 21

**Here is part 2 of the Mini-Series.**

Chapter 21: Tennessee (Part 2) [Knoxville]

The Rev Set explored Knoxville the next day. The visited every major community possible (yes even the ones outside the city limits).

Peggy's favorite stop was the Sunsphere in Downtown.

Eliza's favorite stop was Market Square in Downtown which is also where the Tomato Head they ate lunch at was located.

Lafayette's favorite stop was the Clover Cottage Antique Shop in Powell.

John's favorite stop was the Fountain City Park where he saw a family of turtles.

Hercules liked the Simply Blessed Boutique in Cedar Bluff because so got clothing ideas for a dress he was going to make for Eliza for her and Peggy's birthday.

Alex was favoriting a quaint Christian bookstore in the historical community of Marble City. Alex, nor any of his friends, would consider themselves religious in any ways. But to Alex, this place was different.

"GoogleMaps said this is the place. Tree of Life Bookstore/Prayer Office, right here." Alex said.

"It looks like a house," said Hercules.

"It honestly seems fairly sketchy," Peggy added.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad." Eliza said. She always saw he best in everything.

" _Mon ami,_ why exactly do you want to go in a religious bookstore?" asked Lafayette.

"You know me. I love any kind of bookstore. I'll be right back." Alex said as he jumped out of the car and walked to the side of the building that looked more commercialized. Alex noticed that there were 3 breaker panels on the side of the house. He assumed that the house was broken up into 3 apartments. He proceeded to walk to the porch of the apartment facing the bigger street (the building was on a corner of 2 streets). He noticed the sign said "Open" on the door. Alex walked in and was dumbfounded. He was in a tiny foyer with a bathroom to the left and a kitchen to the right. He walked straight into the large room that held the books. He didn't even see a cash register, but there were 3 or 4 large shelves of books against the walls. There was an old space heater, a piano, and chairs in a oblong circle.

Alex was confused. He was about to walk out when a boy who looked to be about 14 **(a/n: yes this is me)** walked out of the door to the right that Alex hadn't noticed (is was presumably the office).

"Can I help you?" the boy aksed. He was wearing a Steven Universe shirt, khaki joggers, and Nike flip-flops (hardly an employee uniform.

"Oh, hi. I'm from out of town and I saw on GoogleMaps that this was a bookstore, but I was wondering if you had any books that aren't really... religious." Alex said, internally cringing at the thought that he had possibly offended the boy.

The boy's eyes lit up. "Yes," he nearly screamed.

Alex jumped back nearly 10 feet. The boy quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry, sir. It's just that, this is my grandmother's store and she's extremely religious. I brought up the idea of selling other books to draw attention to this store, considering the witchcraft shop across the street, and she shut it down immediately. But I have a box back here if other books!"

"Thank you!" Alex said. "I can't find a good, non-chain bookstore around here! They're everywhere in NYC. I'm Alexander Hamilton, by the way."

"Alexander Hamilton, nice to meet you. I'm Logan Owens."

"Nice to meet you, Logan, so are you in High School?"

"I'm going into 9th grade next school year. I'm just trying to get my Nation Junior Honors Society hours before then. That's why I'm volunteering here."

"Wow, you look older than a 9th grader. I'm a senior in college and you're as tall as me. Well, I guess I'm just short." Both boys laughed.

After Logan showed Alex the books he had, Alex quickly perked up. All these books seemed amazing. Alex ended up buying 5 books. All the while that Alex browsed, he and Logan talked about school.

Logan had been accepted to the first ever honors class program at his small private school, First Baptist Academy, which was right down the road from The Clover Cottage in Powell. He also told Alex that he planned to go to the University of Tennessee and major in criminal law and minor in some form of art. Alex was overjoyed because he was majoring in criminal law as well.

Alex also got to meet the store cat that Logan and his grandmother had rescued as a kitten from a motel parking-lot in Townsend. The cat's name was "Faith Cat". Apparently that was Logan's grandma's idea.

"You're grandmother sounds like an... interesting person," Alex said, hoping that wouldn't offend Logan either.

"Um... well, it's confusing. I won't load you down on details, but my parents got divorced when I was 3 and my mom died last November due to her alcoholism. It all stemmed from sexual abuse on her from my uncle. The entire family except my dad and step-mom try to sweep it under the rug." Logan looked up to see Alex in shock. "Oh, wow. I just dumped that on you, someone I barley know."

"No, no! It's ok! I understand. My dad abandoned my family when I was 10 and my mom and brother died in the deadly Nevis hurricane last year. That's where I'm from... Nevis."

"Wait! You're that Alexander Hamilton? The prodigy from Key West... well I guess it's actually Nevis. But I read about your scholarship in the Newspaper. I can't believe that's you! I'm so stupid!"

Alex was bashful. Actually, he was kind of feeling awkward for getting all this praise. He started doing something that was not good. He started doing the thing that made John find out about his suicidal actions. He started fiddling with his sleeve nervously. Logan asked about it, and Alex couldn't lie to him after all that they'd talked about. With tears beginning to swell in his eyes, he caved... to someone he'd met not an hour ago.

Alex lifted up hair right sleeve and showed someone something that only his closest friends knew about.

Logan gasped. But then... he smiled. It was a caring, sweet smile. Alex, a college student was crying in front of a 9th grader.

"Alex, look... I know how you feel. You can't tell now, but I used to have lots of little scars on my arm. Get this though, after telling my best friend, Jay, and my now ex-girlfriend, Sam, about it, I felt this weight lifted off my shoulders. Just know that there are other people who understand you."

Alex had just been given a huge reality check by a 9th grader and he felt happier. Any bystander would've thought this whole ordeal to be weird, but for the two people standing in the bookstore with only a cat to be witness, this was the start of a great friendship.

Alex hugged Logan, and... it wasn't really awkward. Alex had expected it to be, but it wasn't. It lasted for about 5 seconds until Logan's phone dinged.

As Logan unlocked his phone, Alex noticed that the home screen was of Logan and another girl who he presumed to be Jay.

"So, Jay... do you like her more than a friend?" Alex asked bluntly.

Logan's face turned as red as Maria's favorite hoodie. He laughed bervously and coughed out, "Yes."

Alex sent him an annoying look, and Logan explained. "Ok, A. She doesn't feel the same. B. I just got out of a relationship with our mutual friend, Sam, and I don't want to seem like a player. And C. I'm not ready for another relationship."

"I get it," said Alex, "but if I were you, I'd pounce on the opportunity as soon as possible."

They both laughed and then Alex's phone dinged.

 **Turtleboi:** Alex, babe, you've been in there 45 minutes.

"Oh my god. It's been 45 minutes. My friends are in the car," screamed Alex. "Oh, how much do I owe you for the books?"

Logan picked up the books, write something on a nearby paper, and slid it into the first book. He handed the books to Alex and said, "After all the listening you've done, it's free of charge."

Alex smiled and said, "Thank you, for everything!" With that, he left. But when he got outside, he opened up the book with the paper and noticed it had a phone number in the paper. Alex chuckled to himself and added the number to his contacts as he walked back to the car.

He made a new, lifelong friend at a quaint, little bookstore in one of the more forgotten communities in Knoxville, Tennessee.

Who knew that a trip to East Tennessee could change all their lives forever?

 **Yeah, I wrote myself into the story. Whatcha think about that? Also, every hit for about the story was true, except that I don't volunteer at my grandma's bookstore. I'm not ashamed to tell everyone that my mom's family (that includes the super religious grandma who owns the Bookstore) is extremely disfunctional for many reasons.**

 **I'm also not afraid to admit that I struggle with social anxiety and depression as well as suicidal thoughts. And yes, I did have scars on my arms that went away.**

 **Please feel free to PM me if you need to talk. I know a lot of people struggle with what I do, so if you need to talk, PM me or message me on GoogleHangouts under GravityUniverse Productions.**

 **-GU**


	22. C22

**This is the final part of the Tennessee mini-series. Also, fucking writers block sucks. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Tennessee (Part 3) [Don't Be a Hero]

"John, don't be a hero," whispered Alex. He, Eliza, and Peggy crouched under a table at the bar and watched helplessly as their boyfriends snuck towards the cash register. The gunman had his back to them and was yelling at the cashier as she loaded the bag with money against her will. John pulled out his pocket knife as Hercules and Lafayette almost simultaneously cracked their knuckles.

John had told Alex to stay with the girls and protect them despite Alex's protests. After John kissed him to shut him up, he complied. Eliza didn't want Hercules to go up, but she knew he was the biggest guy in the bar. Peggy wanted to go up there with Lafayette to which Eliza and Lafayette both shut down immediately.

Alex and the girls watched nervously from under the table as John, Hercules, and Lafayette all maneuvered towards the gunman. The cashier noticed Lafayette motioning for her to get down. When she flopped onto the ground behind the bar, the gunman was startled and this gave the guys an opportunity.

Hercules grabbed the gunman as Lafayette and John tried to wrestle the gun away from him. It was intense. All four guys were up close and personal. At one point, you couldn't tell who had control of the gun. That's when...

 _ **BAM!**_

 **3 Hours Earlier**

"I'm getting hungry." Peggy said as the group walked out of the Tennessee Theatre (they'd just watched the Knoxville Symphony Orchestra perform there).

"Peg, you're always hungry. Ever since we were kids, you always tried to steal my-and Angelica's-food." When Eliza said this, she hesitated and looked at the ground. She was still not fully over the loss of her sister.

"Well, we've been avoiding this all week, but since it's our last night here, how about going to a bar," John suggested to no one's surprise.

"Which one should we go to?" Lafayette asked as he looked up from his phone. He'd been texting Adrienne. They had kept a long distance friendship, but nothing more. Peggy was a little jealous, but knew Adrienne couldn't do anything from France (except send him inappropriate pictures to which Peggy would fly to France and slap her in response).

"Oh I know," yelled Hercules, "this man sitting next to me in the theatre said there is a great place in the Old City, the older part of Downtown Knoxville where most of the bars and clubs are."

John quickly agreed. Peggy, Lafayette, Hercules, and Alex were all down as well. Eliza went with it, but she was worried. She read a news report many years ago about a Christian couple that were kidnapped form outside a bar in the Old City. They were brutally tortured and murdered. Eliza was worried, but she knew she had Hercules to protect her.

 **1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later**

"Peggy, what are you wearing to the bar tonight?" Eliza asked.

"You know what I'm wearing. The yellow high cut dress with the sweetheart neckline hat I always wear to bars." Peggy quipped not even looking up from her phone.

"That's what you would always wear when you were going to pick up girls."

"Yeah, but I wore it when we went to bars while I was dating Maria."

"She was always with you, so no one would hit on you. Plus, you're with Lafayette now. That's a whole new and exciting chapter of your life."

Peggy was silent. Eliza could tell something pressing was on her mind.

"Peg, what is it?"

"It's just that, Angelica was the one who helped me further out I was gay. Now that I'm Bi, I can't help but feel maybe it was just my mind trying to get me to move on from her death and not actually how I was feeling."

"Are you saying you don't like Laf?"

"No! I love Laffy with all my heart. I guess... I don't know anymore. Ever since I let Angelica die and you get hurt..."

"Woah woah woah! Hold up! That wasn't your fault, Peggy. You dropped your change purse and bent down to pick it up. It was John-fucking-Adams. He's now in prison for all of his crimes. He will never see the light of day again. And thanks to you and Theodosia Bartow, I'm alive." As Eliza explained, Peggy thought.

Peggy then understood what she was trying to get at in her mind. Theodosia Bartow had helped Peggy out the day of the incident. Theodosia Bartow was the girl they met at Dollywood who is Aaron's girlfriend. Peggy and Eliza both never realized the Theodosias were the same person. Peggy couldn't believe Theodosia didn't say anything.

Peggy grabbed her phone that she had recently sat down. She texted Theodosia.

 **ClothesPeg:** Oh my god Theo! I just put 2 and 2 together. You are the girl that helped me out the day Angelica and Eliza got hit. I can't believe you didn't say anything! I'm so sorry for forgetting! The gang is going out for drinks tonight since it's our last night. You, Aaron, James, and Thomas should come, too!

 **TheTheo:** I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I didn't want to bring back bad memories. And we totally would love to get drinks, but we can't. We have to be on a plane back to NYC at 7:00AM tomorrow, so we can't get drunk.

 **Clothes Peg:** I get it. Our flight isn't until later tomorrow, so we can stand to have a few drinks. But when we all reconvene in New York, you, me, and Liza are definitely having a special girls' day out. Now I gtg, but see you in NYC. Love yah girl!

When that was done, Peggy decided to dawn a dress that she'd been saving for a special occasion. Angelica's pink strapless dress.

Angelica always wanted Peggy to have it, but Peggy was always too small for Angelica's size. Peggy recently had the dress tailored, however, so that she could wear it.

Eliza wore her favorite blue dress and the guys wore normal "bar clothes". They all reconvened in the hallway and set out for the bar in their rental car.

When they arrived at the bar, it was loud but not too crowded. They took a table at the back and ordered drinks.

However, before the waitress could brink their first round of drinks, someone burst through the door yelling and pointing a gun around. Everyone ducked under the tables.

"What are we gonna do?" Alex asked.

John, Hercules, and Lafayette looked at each other and nodded. Alex knew what they were planning.

"John, don't be a hero," whispered Alex. He, Eliza, and Peggy crouched under a table at the bar and watched helplessly as their boyfriends snuck towards the cash register. The gunman had his back to them and was yelling at the cashier as she loaded the bag with money against her will. John pulled out his pocket knife as Hercules and Lafayette almost simultaneously cracked their knuckles.

John had told Alex to stay with the girls and protect them despite Alex's protests. After John kissed him to shut him up, he complied. Eliza didn't want Hercules to go up, but she knew he was the biggest guy in the bar. Peggy wanted to go up there with Lafayette to which Eliza and Lafayette both shut down immediately.

Alex and the girls watched nervously from under the table as John, Hercules, and Lafayette all maneuvered towards the gunman. The cashier noticed Lafayette motioning for her to get down. When she flopped onto the ground behind the bar, the gunman was startled and this gave the guys an opportunity.

Hercules grabbed the gunman as Lafayette and John tried to wrestle the gun away from him. It was intense. All four guys were up close and personal. At one point, you couldn't tell who had control of the gun. That's when...

 _ **BAM!**_

John collapsed onto the ground. Hercules had managed to put the gunman in a chokehold as Lafayette grabbed the gun. Once the man surrendered, Alex, Peggy, and Eliza ran over to them.

"John! John, look at me. Don't you dare die on me." Lafayette and Alex worked to put pressure on his wound. Alex and Peggy were both crying. Hercules was still pinning the man to the ground. Eliza was barking orders for the waiters and waitresses to get towels and water. No one had ever seen her be that aggressive.

The paramedics and police soon arrived. John was put on a stretcher. Alex and Peggy rode with him (they only allowed two in the ambulance) to the University of Tennessee Hospital.

Back at the bar, Lafayette, Eliza, and Hercules were still in shock. After the police finished questioning them, Lafayette looked at his hands and the floor where John had been laying. John's blood was everywhere.

Hercules caught Lafayette right as he fell. Eliza threw water in Laf's face causing him to wake up. Eliza (who was studying to be a ruse) made Lafayette drink 5 glasses of water, then they all went to the hospital.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"We're screwed," Peggy said. John had been realeased from the hospital after a 5 days of everyone sleeping in his hospital room (they couldn't afford to stay in the hotel anymore). However, it was another week before John could fly on an airplane, so they were stuck in Knoxville.

"I have an idea." Alex said, whipping out his phone.

 **HammyHamster:** _Hey Logan, look I have a huge favor to ask._ _John got shot in the bar shooting downtown, and we've been staying with him in the hospital. He was released, but he can't fly for another week. We have no rental car or hotel room anymore, so would it be ok if we stayed at your place until John is cleared to fly._

 **GravityUniverse:** _That's totally fine. My parents are or of town for two weeks, so you guys can crash at my place. The thing is though, my grandparents (not the ones that own the bookstore, but my dad's parents) live right down the street so we can't let them know you're staying here... they'll flip out._

 **HammyHamster:** _Alright, we'll call a cab, I guess._

 **GravityUniverse:** _No, just wait there... I'll come get you guys in my dad's car that they left._

 **HammyHamster:** _Wait... you're only 14._

 **GravityUniverse:** _I'm on my way._

When Logan arrived, Hercules got behind the wheel since he was the only one who had his license (everyone else usually took the bus).

As they drove, Logan explained how they would have to make things work. Eliza and Hercules can sleep in my parents bed. John and Alex in the guest bed. And Laf and Peggy can take my bed. I'll sleep in the couch in the living room or I might be able to find the old air mattress in the basement I used to use for sleepovers. I'll sleep on that.

" _Mon ami,_ we cannot kick you out of your own bed. Peggy and I will take the air mattress." Lafayette chimed in a kind tone. Peggy immediately agreed.

With that, they headed towards Logan's house.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Logan didn't know that having 6 people living in a house with him would be so hard. He'd had guests up to that amount, but never with him for that long. It was especially hard since he had to hide it from his grandparents down the street. It was hard for them to go to the store because his grandparents were constantly looking out their front window (like they always do). It was hard for them when it came to the bathroom. Logan's bathroom was a tiny bathroom on the other end of the house from his room that also doubles as a guest bathroom. Logan's parents master bathroom was a lot bigger, but it was still hard for them. They also had a pool bathroom in the office downstairs which sometimes had to be used while the Rev Set was there.

It was only 2 more days until John was cleared to fly when Logan's phone rang with the Voltron: Legendary Defender theme. They were all sitting in the living room talking and Logan's eyes widened. He quickly answered and then mouthed _"It's my dad."_

As his dad talked, Logan started to panic. When they hung up, Logan said... "They're coming home tomorrow. They decided to cut it short by a day."

Everyone panicked and started making the house look like the Rev Set had never been there. John was cleared for another 2 days and Logan's parents were coming back in one.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Eliza.

"I'm gonna fly home." John said.

"No!" Alex responded, shutting down the idea completely.

"What if we drove?" questioned Hercules

"With what car?" Peggy asked which causing Hercules to have to rethink his idea.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I can't let you stay here and I have no other ideas. Unless..." Logan pondered.

"Unless?" asked Lafayette.

"You guys can't stay in this house, but I think I know where you can stay." Logan said pulling out his phone.

He dialed and then said, " _Hey Grannie, do you mind going up and unlocking Apartment C at the Bookstore Apartments?... I have some old clothes I need to put up there... No, it's fine. You don't have to be there, Mimi and Papaw will bring me over... I'll be sure to lock the door behind me... Do I have time to give out a tutorial on the new computer in the Bookstore? Um, no, sorry. I have to get back home to finish chores... I'll be in for work this weekend... Love you too._ Guys, everyone get your stuff and get in the car. I just saved all of our asses."

Alex was right when he predicted 3 apartments at the bookstore. Apartment A was for the store, Apartment B was rented out by Logan's grandma and currently had an epserly woman living in it, and Apartment C was... interesting. It was above both of the other apartments and was old. No one had stayed in it for years. The bathroom leaked, the stove would probably explode if you tried to turn it on, and there were tons of boxes everywhere. There were 2 old, small beds, but they had been kept relatively clean.

"I'm sorry guys, it's the best I could think of. It was either that or getting grounded for life." Logan said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No, this is fine for 2 days. Thank you Logan." Eliza chimed, being nice as always.

"Yes, you've been an awesome help, Logan. Thank you for everything you've done for all of us." Alex said as he walked over and hugged Logan.

Everyone subsequently hugged him, and with that, Logan left. Alex continued to texted him as soon as he got home.

"Ok guys," Alex began, "Logan says that we can't make a lot of noise or move around a lot because there is a woman living in apartment B and Logan's grandmother goes up to the Apartment A bookstore to check on the cat every night. Also, the toilet doesn't work, so all of us have to go outside.

Eliza and Peggy were emberassed but they knew they had to do it.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

John had been cleared to fly. The Rev Set took a taxi to the airport and Logan told them to call him if they ever needed anything while around this area. Alex would continue to text him day in and day out. They had so much to talk about.

As they all sat down in the two rows of the plane, Hercules spoke: "That was some trip."

Eliza added, "We went to Dollywood."

"We became friends with the Southern Adversaries." Peggy mentioned.

"We found out James is dying of cancer." Lafayette mentioned solemnly.

"We met the coolest teenager ever." Alex laughed.

"I got shot." John said with a sarcastic tone while pointing at the area of his wound.

"And most importantly," Alex continued, "we did all this together."

With that, they flew towards home. They all laughed and talked the whole 2.5 hour flight.

 **This took me so long to write. I'm at Disney, I have a lot going on in Cartoon Amino, and I had writer's block. Thanks for sticking with me in that time. I'll be back sooner or later with the last bit of summer fun before senior year for he Rev Set. Stay cool my dudes!**


	23. Chapter 23 (Sorry it's so short)

Chapter 23: Compel Them to Include Women in the Sequel

Peggy and Eliza were holding Theodosia back. Theodosia's ex-boyfriend, Jacques Prevost and some of his college football teammates had been at the mall when Theodosia, Eliza, and Peggy walked in. Jacques (or "Jack" as his friends called him) had noticed them and started harassing them.

He and his buddies followed them around saying chauvinistic things, cut in line in the food court, and "accidentally" tripped Eliza when she was coming out of the bathroom.

The last straw was when the guys were walking back from the food court. The girls were standing by the Fountain, talking. Jacques "accidentally" tripped and spilled his soda on Theodosia. She was so startled that she dropped her phone in the Fountain.

She lunged at Jacques. Peggy and Eliza grabbed her and held her back. "What is your fucking problem, Jacques?"

"You, bitch," he said as his buddies laughed.

"Well if I'm a bitch, then I guess this bitch slap is justified." Theodosia said and then quickly slapped him across the face.

Theo walked towards the doors to the mall. Eliza and Peggy followed after her.

Jacques yelled, "You and your bitch squad can enjoy Mr. Burr as much as you want. I can find better."

Theo and Eliza kept walking. Peggy turned around and flipped Jacques off but then ran to catch up to the others.

When they left the mall, they high fives each other and went to the car.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I needed some Peggy/Theo/Eliza bonding and a filler chapter. NOTE: this story will be going on a small hiatus. I need time to get ready for school starting soon (August 2nd :- ). I also have a lot of Cartoon Amino stuff going on. Stick with me please! Till next time... stay cool!**


	24. C24Updates

**Hello! Before I get into the chapter, I'd like to say... well... hello! I HAVE RETURNED! I took a hiatus back in... July of 2017? Well it's March 2018 now. The problem was is that I wasn't able to log into the app. Now they have updated it so that bug is fixed. I plan to bring this story back! I have some updates below!**

 **•This book will continue!**

 **•I'll be moving a Wattpad story of mine here soon as well! It's called "Pegster".**

 **•I'm 15 now and I'm high school. Cool!**

 **•I have the best girlfriend I could ask for! Her name is Lauren'**

 **•I still struggle with things I've talked about in the past such as depression and anxiety. I'm also a teenager and very hormonal so I sometimes have trouble when it comes to attitude, sexuality questions, and self-worth. Bare with me!**

 **•I WILL NOT be writing any smut. I did once and it got backlash and then I felt really guilty so I changed it. That will not happen again.**

 **I think that's it for now? Anyways, I'm glad to be back! I'll also be trying to catch up on YOUR STORIES! Thanks!**

 **Also I totally forgot I killed off Angelica in this... OOPS! I guess I can't write about her anymore.**

Chapter 24: "Dreaming"

Honestly, Peggy was tired of lots of things. 

She was tired of thinking of Maria while dating Lafayette. 

She was tired of crying over Angelica.

But most of all, she was tired of living in fear. She had almost been killed on multiple occasions. What the fuck? Just that concept is hard to grasp. There was the time they had confronted Maria's ex. The time John got kidnapped and she had to help save him. The time she almost got hit by a car drove by the man who killed her sister. She hadn't had a lot of fun the last few years. 

It honestly just made her depressed.

She sat up in bed. "Laffy, are you up?"

"I am now. What's wrong," asked Lafayette, sitting up.

"I had a bad nightmare. Charles Lee, John Adams, Samuel Seabury, George Eacker, George Frederick, James Reynolds all came here to the dorm. All of us where here, plus some."

"Plus some?"

"Yeah. Thomas, James, Aaron, and Theo where here too. Along with Logan! I'm worried it's going to come true now."

"Logan? Well it's obviously not going to come true then if he was here. He lives like 6 states away."

"You're right. I'm probably overreacting."

Just then, Alex burst into their room. "GUYS!"

"Alex, do you knock?" Lafayette yelled.

"Alex, it's only 7AM. You know you shouldn't wake me up before 10." They had just started a 2 Week spring break. Peggy was already down with senior year mentally.

"Peggy, we were already awake." Laf said.

"I just want to sleep though." Her statement made Lafayette very confused. She obviously needed sleep because she was making literally no sense.

"This is important! Logan is coming to visit!" Alex yelled.

Peggy's eyes went wide. She turned to Lafayette nervous. She was a very superstitious person, so this scared her. 

Alex noticed their faces and said "What?"

"So apparently he was supposed to come with some friends but they had to all cancel. But he still really wanted to come so his parents are letting him stay with us. I had to do a lot of cleaning to make this place look spotless." Alexander was explaining the story.

Eliza spoke up, "why'd you have to clean it."

"Well, he told his parents he'd met us when we were visiting. He obviously didn't tell them about the staying in their house thing, but he told them we connected at the bookstore. And they agreed to FaceTime me to meet me. I told them all of our studies and that we don't do drugs."

"Did you tell them that all of us except Eliza are either gay or bisexual?" Herc asked. 

"Did you tell them that we all underage drink," asked Lafayette.

"Did you tell them we're all very sexually active and have no filter whatsoever." John asked.

"Did you let them know in any way that we are pretty much awful role models for their 15 year old son." Eliza questioned.

"No, no, no, and no. But I did use Eliza as an example. I said she's the motherly type and a Student Nurse so that if anything happened, Logan could just go to her first." 

"Well I'm guessing they eventually agreed." Peggy said.

"Well, they had to sleep on it. But Logan was able to convince them. He texted me this morning!"

Everyone, even Peggy, got excited. They obviously hadn't seen Logan since they're summer trip to Tennessee. It would be nice to see him. They all started getting ready. He was going to be there in two days!

Logan arrived. Hercules has picked him up from the airport. He was greeting by nothing but hugs.

Alex looked at him. "How the hell have you gotten that much taller? You are a freshman in high school and are already taller than me."

John chucked, "Alex, babe, you are pretty short, honestly."

Alex pouted but then Eliza spoke up. "Logan, why are you wearing like 5 layers of clothes? It's not even that cold here."

"Well," Logan started, "I'm from the Tennessee Valley where the weather is pretty much always humid and above 65 degrees. 40 degrees may be warm for you New Yorkers, but that's really cold for a Tennessean."

"Wimp." Hercules joked.

"Well if my best friend, Jay, was here. She'd be wearing 10 layers. She wears sweaters in Tennessee in weather that I would normally wear shorts and sandals in."

"Speaking of Jay, did you ever ask her out?" Alex questioned. 

"No. I mean she knew I liked her but we just never surpassed a best friend relationship. Honestly though, we're better off best friends. I got over her by the start of freshman year."

Lafayette spoke up, "So, _mon ami_ , is there any other significant other you've taken a liking to?"

"Yes actually," said Logan, turning his phone screen around and revealing his lock screen. He was standing in front of the fire place at his house. He was in a tuxedo. There was a girl standing nearby. She was in a dress. They were standing there with their arms propped on the mantel, looking like actual James Bond characters.

"Her name is Lauren. And we've been dating almost three months now. She's literally the sweetest person I've ever met." Logan said while blushing. 

They all congratulated him. They got him settled and all sat down to fully catch up. Tomorrow they'd start sight seeing, but he'd been traveling all morning and needed some down time.

"So get this." Logan said. "I just turned 15 two months ago, back in January. Well Lauren is 16. If we keep dating, she'll be 17 for 2 months before I turn 16! So I'd say I did pretty well in the dating department."

"Damn." John said.

Hercules on the other had patted him on the back and said, "That's my boy." Eliza glared at him and he laughed nervously.

They all kept talking until the sun set. Then Logan got up to use the bathroom. Everyone else sat in the living room and continued talking amongst each other.

It wasn't until they heard Logan yell "what the fuck?!" That they got up and ran to the bathroom. Logan looked terrified.

Taped on the bathroom mirror there were pictures of 3 girls. One was Angelica, one was Maria, and one was John's ex girlfriend Mary. They were surrounded in what they hoped was only red paint or red lipstick. Also written on the mirror was: "You all are next. (Look in the shower)"

They all hesitantly pulled back the shower curtain. There were Polaroid pictures of all of them... plus some. 

John working at Starbucks yesterday.

Alex at the library last night.

Lafayette and Peggy at the bar two nights ago.

Hercules at the gym early that morning.

Eliza at school last Friday. 

They were all horrified. But that wasn't the end of it.

There was a picture of Theo and Aaron at a restaurant.

A picture of James at the doctor's office.

A picture of Thomas sitting in the park.

But the scariest of all, was a picture of Logan.

It was at the airport as he was getting his bags at baggage claim. That picture had been taken just a few hours ago. But those pictures surrounded one of the Rev Set and Logan sitting in the living room they had just been sitting in. 

Whoever had put those in had been in the apartment just minutes ago. They ran out of the bathroom and checked all the windows. There was one open in Lafayette's room which had its own door leading to the large bathroom. 

_"Cette baise malade."_ Lafayette muttered.

The person had came up the fire escape and through the only unlocked window in the whole apartment. 

"Wait... does this mean this person killed Angelica and Mary? That's got to be John Adams," said John.

"Wait... Maria is here too? Does that mean... oh god." Peggy started to tear up.

Amidst all the chaos, Logan spoke up. "Guys, what the fuck is going on. Can someone explain that?"

The Rev Set all looked at each other...

Alex started. "Well..."

 **A/N: WELCOM TO THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. Ah it feels so good to be back. Fun fact, I am going to New York City in about a week with some of my friends so that'll be fun.**

 **Thanks for reading. If you've stuck with me through the... "extended hiatus", then YOU ARE AMAZING. If you're new... WELCOME!**

 **Again, I do plan on catching up on all the book updates on my reading list I've missed (I always get the emails but I could never log in to read them).**

 **I also plan to move "Pegster" here pretty soon. Be on the look out!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **-Logan**


	25. Chapter 25-Psychic

**Chapter 25: Psychic**

"Yo, can someone tell me what the hell is happening? Why are these pictures all over the bathroom? Who are those people on the mirror? And who are half these people in the shower?" Logan was fuming. For all he knew, they were just pranking him.

"Well," Alex said. "The three girls on the mirror are Angelica, my ex-girlfriend and Eliza and Peggy's triplet sister." Alex said.

"The other two girls are mine and Peggy's ex-girlfriend's, Mary and Mariah, respectively." John added.

"Well why are they here like that," questioned Logan.

Eliza spoke up. "They were all killed by the same man. Well that's presuming they got to Maria."

Peggy choked back her sob and ran into the living room. Lafayette was about follow her.

Hercules jumped in. "Laf, have you talked to Adrienne recently?"

" _Oui_ , she's doing fine. She was with her sister back in Paris when I texted her this morning. I'm 

"HELLO? Why is this happening?!" Logan yelled.

"Hercules, go call Thomas, James, Aaron , and Theodosia and tell them to come over here. Logan, come with me." Eliza pulled him into her and Hercules' room. 

"Eliza, what is going on?"

"Well, we aren't the most liked people in NYC. We've made a LOT of enemies. To start, John, Alex, Peggy, Angelica, and Maria went up against a man named James Reynolds. He was Maria's ex boyfriend that kept harassing and assaulting her. His roommates, Charles Lee and George Eacker were also involved. That ordeal ended with Charles Lee dead. He and his roommates tried to kill the others but John killed him first."

"Alright, who else?"

"Well, there's George Frederick and Samuel Seabury. They harassed us and Samuel even tried to rape Alex."

"Who is this fucker and where can I find him?"

"Logan, calm down." Eliza placed her hand on Logan's shoulder in a soothing way. She really was the motherly type. It was hard for her to fit in with the others as they were all Bisexual (except for John, but he was gay). The point was, she felt like that was something big she couldn't relate to her friends on. Angelica, although asexual, was the only other straight one in the group. She could always fall back on Angelica when she needed it. That's why Angelica's death hit her harder than Peggy.

"Alright, I'll calm down. Continue."

"Finally there's John Adams. The WORST of them all. John moved here after getting shunned by his dad for being gay. He suppressed his feelings and got a girlfriend, Mary **(A/N: I know his wife irl was named Martha but I used Mary just because [if you didn't notice by now]).** She kicked him out when he couldn't hide that he was gay anymore. He got accepted into the college and on the first night, his roommate tried to rape him."

"Let me guess, that man was John Adams." 

"Yes. He killed Angelica and Mary, tried to kill John, and presumably killed Maria. Which..." She trailed off.

Logan, who's mind was reeling, said, "Which... what?"

"Which means he's working with James Reynolds. He was stalking Maria after she and Peggy broke up. They must've tracked her down."

"What about those other people pictured?"

"Those are our friends Thomas, James, Aaron, and Theodosia. I guess they're being targeted too."

"And I am as well." The realization had hit Logan hard.

"Well, we're going to get you on the next flight back to Knoxville. We're not getting you hurt while you're here."

"Eliza, all do respect, but no! John and his buddies are already aware of me too. If I get on that plane, that's a giant metal tube in the sky that will become a death trap if John Adams does anything. I'm staying here and getting this solved."

"Alright, but you have to know how big this is, Logan. We are going up against five psychopathic insane people. I want you to get home to Lauren and your family."

"I will. I'll be careful." 

With that, they went and rejoined the group in the living room. Peggy was freaking out. Lafayette quickly explained her dream to everyone.

"But Peg, Charles Lee obviously couldn't be here. I killed him." John cringed after he said that. While he didn't feel bad for it, as it was self defense, he still didn't like to talk about it.

"That's true. Also, Thomas, Aaron, James, and Theo aren't here." Alex said.

Eliza glanced nervously at Herc. "I called them and asked them to come over."

Almost simultaneously, there was a knock on the door. John grabbed his gun (yes he'd gotten another one). Alex grabbed a big book. Hercules cracked his knuckles. Lafayette grabbed the bat from the closet. Peggy grabbed a knife from the kitchen. Eliza pulled Logan back away from the action.

They all stood there, not knowing what to do. Logan pushed away form Eliza and broke through their huddle. "Oh this is ridiculous," he said as he looked through the peep hole.

There's a girl and three guys. I'm assuming they're friendly. And, after Alex looked as well, it was confirmed.

They let Thomas, Aaron, James, and Theo in. There was some reunions and introductions and then they were filled in on what was happening.

Theodosia was pissed, "this dude again."

"It's ok, Thea." Aaron said, using his pet name for her to clam her down. 

Thomas spoke up, "what should we do about all this."

James chimes in sarcastically, "I don't have much longer to live, so I'd like to cherish it. So how about we go to the police?"

"No," yelled Logan. Everyone looked at him. "If this goes to the police, it goes to the media. If it goes to the media, it goes to my parents. They'd make me go home and never let me come back. They wouldn't trust any of you."

Lafayette spoke up. "I mean, we have taken them down before. We can do it again. We have extra people anyways."

Everyone reluctantly agreed. They all sat down on the couch to talk about plans, when Logan got a call.

"Is it your dad?" Alex asked nervously.

"No, it's Lauren." He answers it. _"Hey babe... Yeah I got here safely... Mhmm, everything is great... My friends and I are having a good time... I'm not nervous about anything, what are you talking about?... Oh I know, I wanted you to be here too... Very badly... I promise, I'll make it up to you when I get home... Talk to you tomorrow. Bye!"_

John spoke up, "you haven't said 'I love you' yet?"

"Well our anniversary is in two days, March 16. **(A/N: they're a few days ahead of irl time)** I was going to kiss her for the first time and tell her I love her at the top of 50 Rockefeller Plaza at night."

An unknown voice came from the hallway. "Awww. That's so sweet, Logan. Too bad you'll never see your precious Lauren again." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at all the people in the living room.

Logan was utterly confused and scared. Eliza grabbed his arm, and he figure out this was John Adams. When he hung up the pictures, they'd assumed he left, but he didn't. He had hid in the laundry room. 

He walked over to the door and unlocked it. Four more men walked in. James Reynolds, Samuel Seabury, George Frederick, and George Eacker."

John Adams chuckled, "So... who wants to die first?"

 **A/N: OOOOO LONGER CHAPTER. This will have one (at the most two) more parts. Then we will have some fluff chapters for a bit. Idk when I'll end this story. My original plan before the whole hiatus was 30 Chaoters but I think I'll go past that.**

 **Anyways, put in the comments what you want to see in those fluff chapters. Thanks!**

 **-Logan**


	26. Updates

Hey, this isn't a chapter, just some updates.

I went to NYC and there my girlfriend broke up with me on our three month anniversary.

So we are just going to imagine she and anything really surrounding her was not in this story. Thanks.

Also I'm having writers block for all my stories. I have a Schuyler Sisters one-shot in the works and a Voltron: Legendary Defender Story in the world as well.

Those two, along with DINYC and Pegster are struggling to find time in my life to be worked on.

Thanks for all the continual support on all my stories, and I hope to have them all up soon! Thanks Guys!


	27. FINAL CHAPTER

**Hi guys, I've decided after a while that I am discontinuing DINYC. I've ran out of ideas for it. I will be continuing _Pegster_ and also writing a Schuyler Sisters one shot (or two shot idk). It'll be called _Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness_. I am also working on a Voltron: Legendary Defender called _From a Different Place_. I want to write a Lams centric book, so tell me what you think! Without any further ado, enjoy the final chapter of DINYC. Also, I just want to say thank you for all the support on this book. From the beginning and through many hiatuses you guys have given me a feeling of want and importance. Thank you for that. I hope you enjoy my other books and thank you for sticking with this one!**

 **Also: I'm bisexual. Hi. I've had a feeling for a while, but it wasn't until my best friend came out as ace on Twitter that I got the courage from seeing her do that to come out on Twitter and Cartoon Amino. I'm not out yet irl, and I'm working on that. Thanks for your support.**

Chapter 26: The Final Fight

"What do we do," whispered Alex to John. 

The five men in front of them all had a type of knife. None of them had guns visible. Which was their first mistake that everyone there noticed. 

"We aren't scared of you," John stated clearly. He stood up and pointed his gun at Adams as the others all stood up. It was 11 vs 5. 

"Are you not?" John Adams chuckled. He and the 5 others pulled out very large guns that could do much more damage than John's. "Now I suggest you all sit down and listen."

They all sat down. Adams said "except for John, Peggy, and Alexander. You each will follow one of us. If you don't. We'll kill all your friends... starting with Logan." Eliza grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him close to her in case she needed to protect him. 

The three aforementioned people reluctantly stood up, much to everyone's protest. Lafayette grabbed Peggy's hand. She gave him a reassuring look. 

James Reynolds pushed Peggy into her and Laf's room. Seabury pushed Alex into his and John's room. Adams pushed John into Herc Eliza's room. 

Only later would the others find out that rapes and tortured were planned for the three. Luckily they never came to fruition thanks to the others. Eacker Frederick were left to guard the 8 others. 

With quick thinking, Herc grabbed John's gun and shot Frederick point blank in the head. Eliza and Theodosia screamed. 

Adams poked his head out into the living room. He saw Frederick dead, but saw Eacker had his gun focused on Herc. Herc refuses to drop his weapon. When Eacker confirmed he had everything under control, Adams went back to focus on John. 

"Mulligan, I'll give you to the count of ten to sit back down and shut up or you'll end up like your friends Angelica and Maria." Eacker thought he had the upper hand. He stared Herc down but Herc stood his ground.

 _One._

"Hercules, baby, do what he says!" Eliza pleaded.

 _Two._

" _Mon ami_ , listen to Eliza. Sit back down. Don't be stupid." Lafayette joined Eliza in begging Herc to drop the gun and sit down.

 _Three._

Everyone was now pleading with Herc to do what Eliza had instructed. 

_Four._

Logan looked over and saw Frederick's gun next to his corpse.

 _Five._

He made the decision.

 _Six._

He broke away from Eliza and crawled over and grabbed the gun, pointing it at Eacker. Eacker was so focused on Herc that he didn't notice.

Logan spoke up. "Seven."

With hardly any noise (as the assailants' guns had silencers on them). Eacker collapses onto the ground. The bullet had torn straight through right about his hip and lodged in his right arm. He began to cough up blood.

Logan dropped the gun and stumbled back gasping at what he'd done. Eliza and Herc ran over and caught him just before he hit the ground. Lafayette picked up the gun Logan had used and kicked open the door to his room. 

James Reynolds was in the last stages of tying Peggy to the bed. Lafayette shot him in the chest with no hesitation. 

Thomas and Aaron had also had fits of adrenaline. As James Theo helped tend to Logan. Thomas grabbed Hercules' gun while Aaron grabbed Eacker's. Alexander was the closest and they stormed in just in time to save him and take out Seabury. Aaron handed Alex his gun as he and Thomas went to check in the others. 

Alex walked down the hallway and stopped just outside the door. He heard Adams yelling at his boyfriend. 

"You are just an arrogant boy Mr. Laurens. I'm going to kill you then watch your friends suffer because of it and then kill them all. Hey! At least you won't have to watch them die." Adams raided the gun to John's head. John wasn't scared though, as he noticed Alexander slip in and point the gun at Adams. 

"Prepare to die, Mr. Laurens.," said Adams cocking the gun.

"Prepare to die, Mr. Adams," said Alex as he shot Adams in the back. Adams' blood sprayed onto John. Alex ran over and grabbed John, pulling him into a protecting embrace.

Once they all reconvened in the living room, Alex said: "We all have to flee. Well... not all of us. Aaron, Thomas, James, and Theo, they don't know you were here. The police just know who lives here. All they know is that 4 boys and 2 girls live here. Same goes for Logan. 

"We can't get caught here. John can't go to prison. None of us can. Plus, how does it look that there are 5 dead guys who had gloves on when our prints are all over the guns."

Alexander's rant had everyone concerned. Thomas spoke up. "But Aaron and I's prints are on the guns too, big just you guys."

John spoke up. "We'll dispose of the guns. Hide them were no one will find them. We are all starting new parts of our lives." He turned to Aaron, James, Theo, and Thomas. You all may want to move to a different city, but as far as the law is concerned, you are only our classmates and don't know what happened."

"What will you guys do?" Logan asked. 

Lafayette laughed and looked around and everyone seemed to have the same idea. Peggy spoke up: "we'll be on the plane back to Knoxville with you."

And indeed they were. Of course, the Rev Set all changed their names. The Schuylers also had to cut communication with their family. This of course was hard, but in the long run, it helped them all have a safe and new life. They all changed their names to very clever things that no one would think of. Herc became "Oak Onaodowan". Eliza became "Phillipa Soo". Lafayette became "Daveed Diggs". Peggy became "Jasmine Jones". John became "Anthony Ramos". And Alexander changed his name to "Lin Miranda."

 **Aaaaah I can't believe it's over. This book has been an up and down ride for all of us. I can't believe I was like 13? When I started this book? Yeah like... a year and a half ago. God I feel old XD.**

 **But yeah. The Rev Set and the Dem-Reps all had good lives. Alex became a journalist. John became a vet. Eliza became a florist. Herc stayed in the fashion industry. Peggy became a personal trainer. Lafayette became a teacher. Aaron became a lawyer. Theodosia became a neonatal nurse. Thomas went on to be a Senator. James unfortunately died, but died knowing he was surrounded by people that loved him.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this book and it's long journey. Thank you so much and I hope you will enjoy my other Hamilton stories (and other stories)**

 **-Logan**


End file.
